


The Seven Capital Sins

by HillaryLeonor



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryLeonor/pseuds/HillaryLeonor
Summary: [Modern Day AU] Gluttony. Envy. Greed. Pride. Lust. Wrath. Sloth. If you do all of this, you'll go to hell...right?A feel-good fic with a disproportionately heavy title.Rated M because duh.





	1. Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had a very stressfull week at work plus A Divine Conspiracy was driving me nuts, so I thought I'd write something light and fluffy. 
> 
> Bill is AR governor serving his first term and Hillary works at Rose. Set in 2017. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE: Fixed some timeline issues and spelling. Huhuhu sorry. I was half asleep when I wrote half of the chapter.

Hillary arrived at the Governor’s Office two hours early for her supposed meeting time with Bill. Her client call went way earlier than expected but she felt tired, which was a surprise because she was a human Energizer bunny. Instead of returning to her office, Hillary called her secretary and told her that she was going to take the rest of the day off. 

It was Wednesday. So it meant that one of them gets to pick something fun to do for both of them. It was an unbroken ritual since their law school days. Whenever it was a Wednesday and they were in the same town or city, they would do something fun or out of the ordinary, just to spice up their routinary lives. Their activities have ranged from simple to outrageous to even disastrous. Nevertheless, they maintained the Wednesday ritual up to the present, where they are happily married.

That week, it was Hillary's turn to pick for them. It was the week when Beauty and the Beast was due to come out and Hillary was excited to see it the moment the teaser hit the internet at around 2015. Hillary was adamant to see it on the opening day with Bill that he tricked him into exchanging one of her Wednesdays with his so that specific Wednesday – the day the movie came out – was for her. Bill tried to get out of it (“Please, please…two Wednesdays in exchange for this”, “Nope, not a chance Billy Boy”) but to no avail. They were going to watch Beauty and the Beast no matter what.

“Hey, Jess”, Hillary greeted Bill’s personal assistant, Jessica, a fresh grad from University of Arkansas who majored in journalism. “Is Bill here yet?”

“Hi Mrs. Clinton”, replied Jessica as she opened Bill’s schedule on her computer. “Let’s see...courtesy call this morning…lunch with the lieutenant governor…aha! He’s meeting the State Senate Republicans at the conference room downstairs. Might not be over by 5”.

Hillary groaned and complained like a kid. “I want my Billy Boy now”.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Clinton”, said Jessica, secretly laughing at the First Lady’s childish antics. “If you want, you can stay at his office and relax there. I can bring you coffee too”.

  
Hillary appreciated the kind offer from Jessica, but her stomach audibly grumbled in the middle of the conversation. She turned beet red in front of Jessica, who was trying really hard not to laugh.  
   
“Sorry, Honey. I forgot I haven’t eaten lunch yet”, Hillary apologized, trying to save herself from further embarrassment. “I’ll just go to the cafeteria and then come back. If ever Bill came back from the meeting early, please tell him to text me, alright?”

“Sure thing, Mrs. Clinton. Don’t get your hopes up, though.”

“Thanks, Jess. See you around”. 

Hillary went down to the second floor for the cafeteria, her stomach desperate for food. Though her client call ended early, she arrived at the law firm at 7 am, spent the entire morning finalizing her firm’s proposals. The only nourishment she had that morning was a cup of black coffee. No creamer. No sugar.

When she arrived at the cafeteria, she was uncharacteristically tepid at the food choices: salads, roast chicken, soy dishes and sandwhiches. When Bill became governor two years ago, she worked with Capitol staff to get rid of the unhealthy foods in the meal lineup: greasy burger and fries, fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy. Much to the chagrin of Capitol workers, Hillary replaced the cafeteria menu with healthier but icky alternatives.  

At that moment, Hillary hated herself for getting rid of the yummy cafeteria food.

Hillary marched back to the Bill’s office, her stomach grumbling louder than ever and her temper slowly rising.

“Mrs. Clinton, you’re back!” said a surprised Jessica. “I didn’t think you could finish a meal that fast. That record is held by your husband".

Hillary crashed in the sofa at the visitor’s lounge. “No, I didn’t. Please tell me again why I changed the menu at the cafeteria”.

“Uhm…because you channeled your inner Chris Traeger and thought cafeteria food would clog the artery?”

“Oh yeah, right”, Hillary groaned as she squashed a pillow on her face. “Doll, can you please do me a favor?  
   
“Anything, Mrs. Clinton”.

“Can you order food at McDonald’s for me?”

Jessica was astonished at her request. Hillary Rodham Clinton ordering at McDonald’s. That’s a first. “What shall I order for you, then?"

“A Quarter Pounder with cheese, extra fries, mozzarella sticks and vanilla shake”. Bill’s staple at McDonald’s.

Jessica nodded. “Okay, what about your order, Ma’am?”

“I just told you”, Hillary groaned from the other end of the room.

“But that’s the governor’s favorite from McDonald’s”.  
   
“I know. And I want all of them. I am sick of eating salad for lunch. I lost 15 pounds in the past three months, for crying out loud. I deserve a cheat day”.

Jessica’s head was spinning. Who was this woman, and what has she done to the real Hillary Clinton?!

Rather than inciting Hillary’s epic temper, Jessica quietly obeyed and dialed the delivery hotline of McDonald’s. In addition to placing Hillary’s order, she placed the name of the order under Bill, for she was pretty sure a bunch of Capitol workers would march straight to the Governor’s Office carrying torches and pitchforks if they saw a McDonald’s delivery guy carrying an order for an individual named Hillary Clinton.

Within thirty minutes, Hillary’s order arrived. Thank God for small blessings, for Hillary was sure that her stomach already had holes. Normally, she would have shared some of the fries and mozzarella sticks with the young girl but she was too hungry to think of anyone else but herself at that moment. When Jessica handed Hilary the McDonald's, Hillary brought her bag of unhealthy, artery-clogging lunch to Bill’s office and devoured her food there.

One by one, Hillary took out the burger, fries, mozzarella sticks and milkshake. Her mouth watered at the sight of this muck. She then opened the Quarter Pounder and took a big bite. Damn that was a satisfying first bite. She finally understood why Bill loved McDonald's so much. The fries and the mozzarella sticks didn't disappoint too. When Hillary hit the vanilla shake, it was a home run.

"That hit the spot", Hillary groaned in satisfaction. "I should eat more Mickey D's with Bill, huh".

Hillary, while waiting for Bill, took out her iPad from her bag and watched a bunch of cat and dog videos. They had to get a pet soon, she thought.

Around 5, Hillary heard the door open and the large form of Bill emerged from the lounge. His face lit up when he saw his wife waiting for him in his desk. He walked towards her with arms open, waiting for her to jump into him.

True enough, Hillary, almost bouncing, went right up to him and buried herself in his arms, snuggling her nose against his neck. Bill loved it whenever she did that. He kissed her hair as he perched his chin on top of her head.

"Someone's clingy", Bill noticed.

"Shut up", she muffled in his neck.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Thought you'd never ask".

Hillary lifted her head and met his lips in a not-so-innocent kiss. Both groaned at the slow lip lock.

When they mutually broke apart, Bill was licking his lips.

"Was that...a vanilla shake from McDonald's?" Bill asked.

"Yep".

Bill rested his hands on her shoulders and turned Hillary so that she's directly facing him, his eyebrow raised.

"By the power vested in me by the state government of Arkansas, I demand to know...who are you and what have you done to my wife?", Bill interrogated her in mock outrage.

Hillary rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as Jess".

Bill chuckled. "Am I? Did she say the same thing?"

Hillary removed his hands from her shoulders and went back to her seat. "Yeah. Apparently, people think I'm allergic to greasy food. I think I now understand why people think our marriage is a sham".

Bill just shook his head, chuckling. "Why did you order Mickey D's anyway? And what did you order?"

Hillary pointed to the mess of empty McDonald's containers on his desk. "Your usual. I went down to the cafeteria and I thought I was seeing rabbit food, not human food".

"So can we get our human lunches back at the cafeteria now?", he joked.

She shook her head. "Not a chance. I won't be responsible for sending big Fred Davidson to his grave. Or you to an emergency bypass.".

"Ooooh, harsh".

"Harsh but true, Honey".

Hillary checked the time in her watched and noticed that they're running a bit late for their 7:30 screening. Bill quickly shoved a couple of papers in his bag and the two of them left the office pronto.

The pair decided to have dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant near the movie house. They ordered the usual favorites: Four cheese pizza, pasta al pomodoro, cold cuts, cheese and red wine. Bill noticed that Hillary had taken a larger share of the food than usual, despite her late lunch, but remained silent about it. However, Bill had to protest when Hillary didn't deposit her leftover pizza crusts in his plate and instead popped them into her mouth.

"Hey, those are my crusts", Bill complained.

"Nope, it isn't. Didn't see your name in it", she shot back, chewing.

Bill just simply scratched his head and groaned at the crusts that he missed. "Can I have one? Pretty please".

Boy that voice was sexy, Hillary thought. "Alright, you can have some". She ripped a piece from the crust she was eating and popped it into his mouth.

"Ah, that's better", he sighed as he chewed the pizza crust.

After they finished dinner, they crossed the street to the movie house. When they were at the snack bar, Bill ordered a large tub of popcorn for them, soda for him and lemonade for Hillary. When Bill handed Hillary her drink, she simply shook her head.

"That won't do, Honey"

"What...?"

Hillary went to the tea shop inside the movie house and got herself a cold milk tea for the movies. Bill was confused since she always settled for lemonade.

"Did you get the bad case of the munchies today?" Bill asked. "McDonald's,the pizza crust and now lemonade?! I am seriously considering filing a missing person report".

Hillary giggled as she smacked his arm playfully. "I also have a bad case of the munchies for something. But I am not telling you what. We're surrounded by a bunch of kids".

Bill instantly turned beet red.

Too bad for him, Beauty and the Beast runs for almost two hours.


	2. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for the feedback on the first chapter! I really enjoyed writing this fic so here's another one. I added a little drama because too much fluff might be boring. I got overboard on this one though. Sorry not sorry. :)
> 
> If you are quite sensitive and is easily offended, then skip this chapter.
> 
> 2 down, 5 sins to go.

The next day, Hillary woke up feeling groggy and bloated. Urgh. She blamed her inexplicably large appetite the previous day. She felt like a pig. She would need to jog the excess calories off but she was not feeling too well to do any exercise. Beside, she and Bill already did some strenuous "exercise" the night before, so that should count for something. Her lack of sleep must have contributed to her groggy feeling, she thought.

Hillary reluctantly got out of bed and crawled to the bathroom. Just as when she reached the bathroom door, she felt sick feeling in her stomach and ran towards the toilet to barf the remnants of her dinner yesterday. Urgh. Her body was already extracting its punishment for her unhealthy eating, she thought.

When she got herself cleaned and dressed up for work, Hillary went downstairs to fix herself breakfast, but was pleasantly surprised to find cooked oatmeal in a microwaveable container and brewed coffee from the pot. She even saw that he had forgotten to put back her favorite Starbucks blend in the shelf. Hillary's heart fluttered at Bill's sweet gesture. He even made sure she won't repeat her same mistake of indulging on calorie-laden foods.

As Hillary poured herself some coffee from the pot, she noticed the Post-It note tucked on the refridgerator:

_Hilly Babe,_

_Cooked some oatmeal for you. There are strawberries in the fridge. Sorry, urgent call. GOP senate causing trouble as usual. Will tell you more later._

_P.S. Oatmeal is the worst. Yuck._

_Billy Honey_

Hillary read and re-read the letter, a goofy smile plastered on her face. She then thought that the married Bill was different and much better than the single Bill.

When she found out that he was cheating on her multiple times when they were still dating, Hillary threatened to leave Bill but he won't let her go. One day, she met with her childhood friend Betsy to cry on her shoulder. Betsy, a licensed psychologist, recognized the signs of childhood trauma on Bill so she recommended that he go to a therapist. Hillary, using their impending break-up as bargaining chip, forced Bill to under therapy. The treatment wasn't exactly a walk in the park, especially at the beginning, but boy, it worked wonders. Slowly, they began to understand each other's core, what makes them tick and what sets them off, and use that knowledge to help them help each other. By the time Bill asked her to marry him, they already made significant progress. Even after they got married, they still continued to see their therapist for follows-up.

Hillary neatly folded the note and tucked it inside the breast pocket of her suit, just so his words were near her heart.

* * *

 Later that day, Hillary arrived at Bill's office at around 4. She lied to her law partners that Bill needed her at the Capitol when in fact she just wanted to get out of the office because she was sure the incessant shouting in one of her meetings earlier drilled a hole in her brain. She did not have the heart to tell her colleagues that their nails-on-a-chalkboard voices combined with their brain cell-rottening arguments were the root cause.

As usual, Jess greeted her when she passed by her desk.

"Oh hi, Mrs. Clinton. Sorry, I can't let you in. The Governor is having a meeting", Jess apologized.

"Oh", said Hillary, a bit crestfallen, as she sat on the chair in front of Jess's desk. "Who is he meeting with?".

"Lisa Rosenstein, Ma'am. Had to bump off a meeting with ranchers to accommodate her".

State Senator Lisa Rosenstein. Freshman Republican. Former beauty queen. And a certified bitch. Ever since Rosenstein was elected the previous year, Hillary thought she was actively trying to get into Bill's pants. As a member of what Hillary dubbed as the sane caucus, Rosenstein could use her vote as a way to curry sexual favors from Bill. Thank God Bill wasn't into her (though Hillary secretly knew Bill fantasized of having a threesome with her and Rosenstein). But it's not Bill whom Hillary distrusted. It's Rosenstein.

And that was why Hillary's blood boiled when she heard that Lisa Rosenstein was having a private meeting with Bill. It must be about the education bill, and there was no doubt Rosenstein was going to vote no since her husband, a prominent GOP fundraiser, was funding PACs who were against the bill. So why was she in his office?

 _No doubt the bitch wore thongs just for this_ , Hillary thought, so without another word, she stormed out of Bill's office and marched straight to the parking lot.

Hillary went to her car and grabbed her mini pepper spray from the compartment. In order to avoid detection from prying security eyes, she slipped it inside her bra. Hillary than went back to the Capitol, looked for the ladies room and went inside a cubicle to unfasten the first few buttons of her suit. A small peek of her cleavage came into view. She noticed that her boobs were fuller than usual. Her period must be near.

 _Nice cleavage_ , she thought.

As she climbed up to Bill's office, Hillary could not help but notice the stunned looks that she was attracting left and right. She knew that it was because of her unbuttoned suit. She even noticed that some of the men were openly ogling at her. Normally, she would disapprove of such behavior, but at time, she needed all the confidence boost that she could get.

When Hillary arrived back at Bill's office, she was met by an also stunned Jess, who looked as if she saw the First Lady of Arkansas walking naked. Jess tried to stop her, "No, Ma'am, Sen. Rosenstein is still inside", but the wrong choice of words by Jess only strengthened her resolve. _If I see her moaning while inside my husband, I'm gonna rip her throat out so that she couldn't moan ever again_ , she thought.

Hillary opened the door to Bill's office,surprising the two people in it. Hillary found Lisa Rosenstein in the sofa facing Bill's !desk, her legs crossed and, like her, the first few buttons of her blouse were open. Bill, on the other hand, was sitting behind his desk and leaning on his large chair. When Bill and Rosenstein saw Hillary enter the office, both of them stood up to greet the uninvited First Lady.

"Oh hey, Hilly!", Bill greeted her happily, albeit surprised. Bill's eyes turned towards Hillary's exposed cleavage, the pupils of his eyes darkening. "Baby, is there an emergency...?".

Hillary did not greet him back. Instead, she marched straight towards Rosenstein, took the mini pepper from her boobs and sprayed Rosenstein's eyes. Rosenstein let out a shriek of pain as she stepped back from Hillary, causing her to collapse on the sofa.

"Jesus Christ, Hilly! What the fuck was that?!", Bill hurried to the aid of the freshman state senator. "Lisa, are you okay?"

Rosenstein was in tears, her eyes red and her vision temporarily impaired. "I can't see, Bill".

"That's a lesson for you to stop seeing my husband", she quipped angrily. "I won't let any bimbo touch Bill".

"Hilly, stop it", Bill slipped himself between the two women, in case Hillary tried to punch Rosenstein. "I thought we talked about this?".

"Yeah, Billy, we did. And I trust you completely", said an exasperated Hillary. "But not that bitch", she angrily pointed at Rosenstein.

"Christ, Hilly", Bill pushed Hillary away from Lisa, his temper steadily brewing. "What on God's name were you thinking? I was talking to Lisa for her vote on the education bill!".

"But Billy...I saw her..."

"What? You just heard that she's inside my office and you just assumed that she's inside my pants?", Bill was already yelling at her openly.

 _Uh-oh. Bull's Eye_ , Hillary thought, bowing her head in shame.

"Hilly, you know I love you, but damn, you just cost me my big legislative win. You said we're going to help me in governing. But your childish antics right now suggests otherwise. Now I have to court more votes to get this fucking bill passed in the Senate".

Without another word, Bill walked away from Hillary and called Jess via intercom to attend to the teary-eyed state senator.

"If I don't get this bill passed, Hilly, I'm kicking myself out to the couch", Bill angrily warned and stormed out of the office.

"Billy! Come back!", Hillary called her husband and followed him.

Hillary ran all the way towards the parking lot where he found Bill brooding in the driver's seat of his car. He knew that she would follow her, so he unlocked the door to let her in.

An apologetic Hillary squeezed Bill's hand, but he did not squeeze her hand back.

"Billy Honey...I..."

Bill turned towards his wife and exploded. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am faithful to you, Hillary? HOW MANY?"

Hillary did not answer. She simply bit her lip and prayed that the tears that pooled on her eyes won't fall.

"I know I wronged you before, but I have already regretted that and vowed to never hurt you ever again", Bill said.

Still nothing from Hillary.

"But if you still don't trust me until now, then it must be the right time for me to think".

Not waiting for her response, Bill left Hillary in the car, alone to think and cry.

* * *

That night, Bill and Hillary went home separately. Usually, they would drive home in a convoy (Bill's security allowed Hillary to drive her car on her own while he is using the official governor's SUV), but since they had a rough fight earlier, Hillary went home early and Bill came late. Right after the episode inside the car, Hillary immediately drove to the Governor's Mansion to cook him his favorite peach pie in an attempt to get back in his good graces. She also wore his favorite blouse of hers - the red satin one with a plunging neckline - for good measure.

When Bill arrived, he caught her eating a slice of the peach pie in the kitchen (Hillary couldn't help herself. She's too amazed by her own cooking). His eyes, like earlier, darted towards her cleavage but he immediately turned away from her ample bosom ( _It looks fuller, doesn't it?_ Bill thought). He was determined not to give Hillary the upper hand.

"I made you your favorite peach pie", Hillary offered.

"Thanks. Just leave it in the fridge, please. I'm still full", Bill tried appeared nonchalant. And not at all tempted to devour the rest of the peach pie.

"Okay", said a crestfallen Hillary.

As they went to bed, neither spoke to each other. They would sometimes bump against each other, and Hillary would "accidentally" grind herself against him, but Bill knew better, despite the throbbing desire of his body to just give up and launch himself towards her. He would gently push her away so as not to hurt her feelings.

Not trusting himself not to fall for her, Bill came up with a very lame excuse to sleep in the couch.

"My back hurts, Hillary. Our bed is too soft", he said.

Hillary thought of offering him a massage (and extra service) but decided against it, clearly getting the message that she was still in the doghouse.

* * *

The next day, Hillary asked Jessica to set her for an appointment with Lisa Rosenstein. Thankfully, the state senator had an hour free in the afternoon and she had accepted Hillary's invitation to talk. That morning, Hillary woke up early to bake Rosenstein a peach pie as peace offering. She was yet again amazed by her own cooking, but she could not touch the freshly baked peach pie. Instead,  she took out the one she cooked the previous night and happily devoured the entire pie, not feeling a single shred of guilt for not leaving anything for Bill.

Hillary went up to the Senate offices wing of the Capitol to meet up with Rosenstein. She garnered curious looks from visitors and Senate staffers, confused as to why the First Lady was in their wing. The people held a silent collective gasp when they saw Hillary entering Lisa Rosenstein's office.

Hillary was greeted by the Senator's chief of staff in the lounge, and was then led to the private office. When Hillary was already inside, she saw Rosenstein sitting behind her desk, her eyes back to normal and reading a bunch of papers.

"Senator", Hillary extended her hand.

"Madame First Lady", Rosenstein shook Hillary's hand gestured her to sit on the chair in front of her desk.

"Thank you".

"So", Rosenstein said, her fingers in a steeple. "What brings the holier-than-thou First Lady to the pits of hell?"

 _I deserved that_ , Hillary thought as she bit her lip.

"What will you accuse me now? Blowing your husband while in the middle of a phone call in his office?", Rosenstein berated her.

Still, silence.

"Actually", Hillary began softly, unsure where to begin, "I came here to apologize. I even have a peace offering for you". Hillary held up to box of peach pie that she brought and placed it on top of Rosenstein's desk. Hillary almost caught Rosenstein's eyes shifting towards the baked treat.

"I know I accused you wrongly without proof", Hillary continued, "I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were meeting with my husband about the education bill. Though you weren't with the Tea Party, I always thought you were against the bill because of your husband."

When Hillary mentioned the words "your husband", she felt something had stirred inside Rosenstein, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Well", Lisa said, "I am actually on the fence about the bill, and your husband invited me to his office so that he could pitch the bill to me. And I have to be honest, I am impressed with his command on the subject."

 _That's why I married him_ , Hillary thought, her heart secretly bursting with pride. _Aside from the fact that the sex was very good._

"Well, Bill has been like that", Hillary recalled, "we used to debate about policies ever since we were dating. We had disagreements, yes, but I could never fault him for not knowing enough about the matter".

"Yeah, I can tell", Rosenstein agreed. "And you are lucky to have a husband like him. I can feel that he loves you so much. Before we started the meeting, he showed me your pictures behind his desk, flaunting your achievements. Not that I'm unaware of them. I heard about your legendary speech at Wellesley".

Hillary raised her eyebrow. "How...?"

"I am a Wellesley alumna myself. Who hasn't heard of the great Hillary Rodham?", Rosenstein confessed.

Hillary's jaw dropped. She was surprised to hear that Rosenstein was a fellow Wellesley grad.

"You already graduated when I entered Wellesley", Rosenstein explained. "Even then, your name was still deemed legend inside the halls. I always wondered why you went down here in Arkansas and not in New York or DC".

"I love Bill". It was Hillary's turn to explain. "He is much too important to me that I am willing to follow him and support his career".

"Bill is lucky to have you then", Rosenstein said. "At first, I thought you had a marriage of convenience. I mean, you weren't exactly the beauty queen type. Flat-chested. No make up, big glasses, brown curls and all. But you were the perfect person to be his partner. I even heard him telling you yesterday that you are his partner in governing".

Though she wanted to punch Rosenstein for the "flat-chested" remarks, Hillary pushed her ill-feelings aside, not wanting to get herself in more trouble.

In the midst of Rosenstein's confession, Hillary sensed the jealousy in the former's voice, but it was not the jealousy that the latter expected.

"Senator Rosenstein, forgive me for asking", Hillary hesitated, "but...is there something troubling you? I know I am not really in a position to ask but....".

Rosenstein turned her eyes away from Hillary.

"Mrs. Clinton, I feel like I owe you an apology too", Rosenstein confessed.

Hillary was listening.

"You were right. I was actively trying to seduce the governor. Or at least get his attention. I was trying to see if I could attract men".

Rosenstein's confession made no sense. She was a former beauty queen. Of course she could attract men. Or at least that's what Hillary thought.

"You see, my husband is cold towards me ever since", Rosenstein explained as if she read Hillary's mind. "We rarely have sex. And I then thought, maybe because I am as sexy as a wet cardboard. So I challenged myself to flirt with someone and get his attention. I chose to target the Governor because my husband is overly jealous of his popularity. But despite all of that, I had no intentions of actually having an affair with the Governor, Mrs. Clinton."

Despite Rosenstein's complicity, Hillary could not help but pity the woman.

"Then this morning", Rosenstein continued, "I found out that my husband is seeing someone else".

Hillary gasped, not knowing what to do with the information she just heard.

"And the worst part? That someone else is Senator Carlos Balboa"

 _OH. MY. GOD. This conversation had taken a turn to the unexpected_ , Hillary thought.

Hillary reached out to hold Rosenstein's hand. "I'm sorry to hear that. I really am. And now that I know why you were flirting with my husband, I want you to know that I forgive you too. Truce?"

Rosenstein nodded as tears fell on her cheeks unchecked.

"I married Bob because he gave a very handsome amount to my parents for marriage", Rosenstein tearily recalled, "and I was forced to switch my party to Republican so that we could appear to have a united front. I do want to hold office myself, and he's a very wealthy man. He funded my Senate campaign, but since I ran as a Republican, I had to support some conservative policies. But deep inside my heart, I am a true blue Democrat".

Hillary squeezed Rosenstein's hand tighter.

"While I accuse you and the Governor of having a marriage of convenience, it is I who truly have one", Rosenstein lamented.

"Oh, dear". Hillary stood up and walked around the desk to give Rosenstein a tight hug. "It's okay, just let it all out. I'm here to listen".

"Thanks, Mrs. Clinton", Rosenstein sobbed.

"There, there", Hillary cooed. "And you can call me Hillary".

"Thanks, Hillary".

As Rosenstein calmed down, an idea flickered in Hillary head.

"I have an idea. Though I'm not sure if you're on board".

"Tell me".

* * *

Half an hour later, two men simulaneously received a photo of two women passionately making out, both shirtless but still had their bras and pants on. The brunette was cupping the blonde's boobs, while the blonde was grabbing the brunette's mound.

One of the men accidentally spit the coffee he was drinking, while the other was instantly hard, his erection straining in his briefs.

* * *

Like last night, Hillary came home early. She was sitting in the porch swing, her legs tucked under her and holding a glass of cold iced tea, when Bill arrived. 

"Rosenstein called", Bill said, sitting next to his wife, "she said she'll vote for the bill. The Senate will take up the the bill tomorrow and it's expected to pass".

Bill was tempted to swipe the iced tea from Hillary, but he was still angry at her.

"I don't think I need to ask you whether you talked to Rosenstein" , Bill said.

Hillary simply looked away.

Bill turned Hillary's head towards him. "Seriously, Hillary, what were you thinking?", he said calmly.

Hillary placed her glass of iced tea on the floor and snuggled closer towards Bill, resting her head on his expansive chest and wrapping her arms around his lower back and stomach.

"I apologized to Lisa", Hillary replied. "She also told me that you were pitching the bill to her. I shouldn't have sprayed her".

Hillary looked up to meet Bill's eyes.

"I should have trusted you more. I regret that and I'm sorry", she told the absolute truth.

Bill's gaze softened and slowly, a smile formed on his lips.

"That's all I wanted to hear, Hilly", Bill said, dipping his head to kiss his wife on the lips. "Even without the peach pie".

"Speaking of peach pie", Hillary said, "I brought Lisa an entire pie when I visited her. She said she loved it".

"Well, your peach pies are really to die for", Bill chuckled. "I think I'm gonna grab a slice". He stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Oh wait", Hillary stopped him. "There's nothing left".

"What?! What happened to the..what, 6 slices I saw yesterday?", said an outraged Bill.

Hillary bit her lip. "I ate them all this morning. Sorry, Honey".

"My God, Hilly. You're becoming such a glutton".

"Sorry, Billy Honey. I'll just bake you another pie tonight", she said apologetically.

"Yes, please and thank you", Bill said as he scooped Hillary and carried her to the kitchen.

* * *

Two hours later, Bill got his wish. They sat on the kitchen table, each eating a slice of pie as they caught up after not seeing each other for several hours.

"Hold on, Hilly", Bill said as he took the phone on his pocket and flashed the photo of her making out with Lisa. "What's the meaning of this?"

Hillary giggled. "Well, Honey, I have some news for you. Hot off the National Enquirer".

Bill raised his eyebrow as he chewed his pie.

"Lisa told me that her husband is cheating on her. With Carlos Balboa", Hillary spilled.

Bill almost spit the pie that he was chewing. "Motherfu..."

"So", Hillary was getting giddy, "I told her that we could snap a photo of us making out and then send it to Bob Rosenstein to piss him off".

"Damn, Hilly, you're good". Bill was impressed. "But why did you have to send me a copy too?"

Hillary leaned towards Bill to nibble his ear.

"You have my permission to jerk off using that photo. I know that you fantasize a threesome with me and Lisa. That's the closest thing you'll ever gonna get".


	3. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgh. This chapter was a bitch to write. Basically because it's hard for me to imagine either of them greedy. Oh well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one. 3 down, 4 to go :)

Hillary woke up at the sound Bill’s audible groans from inside the bathroom, prompting a cheeky smile on her face. She stretched her arms and legs, feeling a lot better than the day before. She flipped to her side to grab her phone on the bedside table to text her Mom. When she flipped back into the bed, she noticed that Bill’s phone wasn’t on his table.

She giggled, knowing full well where the phone was.

As she waited for her husband to finish in the bathroom, she reached for his pillow and buried her face on its softness, basking on his scent. She loved his whiff tickling her nostrils the first thing in the morning. In fact, she loved everything about him. Probably the reason why she married him, she thought.

When Bill was finished, he found her nuzzling his pillow.

“I see you found a new husband”, Bill teased, wrapping the towel around his limbs. “I’ll call my lawyer to start the divorce proceedings”.

“Alrighty then”, replied Hillary, her voiced muffled by the pillow. “As part of our prenup arrangement, I’ll take the photo back”.

“What if I compensate that with a few thousand dollars? I love that photo”. Bill walked to his side of the bed and scooted beside Hillary.

“No can do, Mr. Clinton”, Hillary said. “It’s the photo or bust”.

“What if I give you something else?”, Bill snaked his hand in between her legs.

Hillary swatted his hand. “Nope, you can’t offer that”.

“Ouch. I thought my services are special”

Hillary looked up and reached up to kiss Bill. “Indeed they are special. And they are priceless too. That’s why I don’t want you to use that as your bargaining chip”.

 _God, she’s perfect_. “I love you Hilly”.

“Love you too, Billy”.

* * *

The couple spent their breakfast at the mini table near the large window inside the living room It was their favorite corner in the Governor’s Mansion. The view from inside was spectacular, making it the perfect place to chat, laugh and cuddle. Bill and Hillary had late call times that morning, so they took their time in eating breakfast. As a rule, no one is allowed to touch any gadget, newspaper, books or anything while at their private spot.

"By the way, Honey", Hillary steered the conversation to a new topic as she swallowed her oatmeal, "I forgot to mention yesterday that after Lisa found out that her husband was seeing Carlos Balboa, she decided right then and there that she'll file for divorce".

"Good woman", said Bill as he sipped his coffee. "She's too good for him. She should leave him at once. She was just a trophy wife for him".

"I know", Hillary agreed. "In addition to the divorce, she says she wants to switch parties too. There's no more reason for her to be a Republican".

"Ah, bless her", Bill clapped his hands in delight. "She'll be a great Democratic senator".

"I thought so too", Hillary said as she scooped her oatmeal. "And thankfully, she's in a swing district. She can still pull it off next year even with the party switch. EMILY'S List can take care of her. God knows how long we're gonna receive help from the DNC. Our last presidential nominee funneled a lot of cash and logistics to us state parties but when she lost, establishment folks abandoned her like rats on a sinking ship. Urgh, ingrates".

"You know, I agree with you 100%", Bill said. "We are seriously cash-strapped because the money always goes to the purple states. No one from the leadership listens to us red state Dems. I wish we could find some way to fund our state party".

"Well", Hillary was playing with her table napkin. "I think I have one".

"How?" Bill's brows furrowed.

Hillary was giddy. "Lisa has asked me to represent her in her divorce proceedings. So far, she seemed agreeable to 8% on the settlement. Lisa thinks she can get upwards of 30 million from the divorce. So that's 2.4million for me".

"That's great, Honey!", Bill cheered. "But if Bob Rosenstein is your husband, the divorce is the reward itself".

Hillary laughed. "Damn, you're right! But anyway, whatever the amount is, I'll donate 15% to the Arkansas Dems. That should be a good boost for 2018".

"I like how you think, Hilly", Bill smirked. "But what will you do with the 85%?"

She giggled. "It'll go to the Baby Fund, silly".

"You'll be such a good Mom, Babe", he praised.

"Thanks, Honey", Hillary smiled.

Bill suddenly remembered something. "That reminds me...have you had your period yet?"

Hillary nodded. "Uh huh".

His shoulders slumped. "Awww....".

Hillary held his hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry babe. It means we can try again tonight", she winked..

Bill's mood was astonishingly pleasant for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

That night, Bill was locked into an emergency meeting at the Capitol. Since Hillary knew the meeting would end in the wee hours of the morning, she decided to go home by herself.

Before going to bed, Hillary thought of searching the internet for a suitable per for them. She then remembered Bill saying she wanted a chocolate lab. So, she reached for her iPad on the bedside table and googled local chocolate lab breeders. Lucky for her, there was one who resided in Little Rock.

The breeder was selling a cute chocolate lab pup named Buddy. Hillary instantly fell in love with the pup and decided right then and there that she would purchase the dog.

As she browsed Buddy's profile page, she found out that the breeder wasn't selling the pup. Instead, he was putting it up for an auction and the auction was supposed to end at midnight. Hilllary looked at the clock. It was already 10:30. Whew. She still had time.

The current bid for Buddy was $800 from a user named SexySaxGuy. Hillary registered as PantsuitLover and made a bid fo Buddy for $900. She crossed her fingers that the SexySaxGuy would fold.

A few minutes later, her iPad dinged to let her know that SexySaxGuy upped his bid for $950. Hillary wasn't going to give up so she countered with $1,000.

Her iPad dinged again. SexySaxGuy posted for $1,100. The ever competitive Hilllary went with $1,200.

Thirty minutes till midnight and SexySaxGuy hasn't countered yet. Hillary was getting giddy. If he hasn't made a higher offer by midnight, Buddy would be hers.

Hillary was about to fall asleep when she heard her iPad ding again. That bastard, Hilllary thought, her anonymous competitor getting to her nerves. She looked at the page to find SexySaxGuy make a bid for Buddy for a whopping $1,500.

Two can play this game, Hilllary thought. She furiously tapped her iPad, her teeth gnashing, and upped her bid to $2,000. A couple of seconds later, she saw SexySaxGuy counter with $3500. $4,000 from Hillary. $5,000 from SexySaxGuy.

Hillary and SexySaxGuy continued their furious back and forth until midnight, when Hilllary, almost barely, posted her final offer at $20,000. She breathlessly waited for SexySaxGuy to counter. After a few minutes of not breathing, Hillary received an email saying that she had won the bid and the breeder was going to contact her first thing in the morning.

Hillary jumped and down the bed as she celebrated her victory. Yes!!! She was going to get Buddy! She was excited to get the dog from the breeder. All she had to do was to meet the breeder and pay him $20,000.

_Oh wait, $20,000._

The realization hit her like a bucket of ice cold water. Shit. Where will she get $20,000? And how the hell did it come to that amount. She took her iPad and scrambled to get out of the bid. As it turns out, it was too late: the website already billed the amount to her credit card.

Hillary's heart sank. Oh crap crap crap crap. She just blew a whopping $20,000 for a chocolate lab puppy. A FUCKING CHOCOLATE LAB PUPPY. A FUCKING CHOCOLATE LAB PUPPY THAT SHE CAN BUY ELSEWHERE FOR $1,200.

Oh fuuuuuuuck. Hillary tossed her iPad on the bed. She folded her knees and hugged them tightly. God, I'm so stupid right now.

Another thing: Bill would kill her if he found. out she blew $20,000 for a fucking puppy.

Urgh. Hillary felt she was gonna be sick. And indeed, she was. She rushed to the toilet and barfed her dinner.

 _Oh God_ , Hillary thought, feeling very miserable. _I wish I could barf money too._

* * *

The next day, Hillary woke up squeamish, her impulsive purchase still making her sick. Bill noticed that she was not feeling well but she lied that she was just tired from the previous day. Bill, the greatest husband in the world that he was, offered to stay home and take care of her. Hillary furiously said no, as she was planning to secretly meet with the breeder.

"The state needs you, Honey", she lied. "Also, I can just take a day off work".

"Are you sure, Baby?", Bill asked, worried about her.

She nodded. "I'll be fine, Darling. The staff will be here".

"Alright", Bill kissed her temple before going to work. "Call me if you need anything. Or if you want me to bring home something you like. Love you, Babe".

"Love you too, Handsome".

Hillary was relieved when Bill was gone, but her psychosomatic nausea from her terrible spur-of-the-moment purchase still hadn't left her. So she decided to shoot an email to the breeder, telling him that she can't meet him that day, before falling asleep.

When she woke up, she checked her email to find out that the breeder got her message, and that he was willing to deliver Buddy to their doorstep. She immediately shot down the idea of having him deliver to puppy to their house. It was definitely, absolutely a bad idea.

_Oh wait...was it?_

Hillary suddenly thought of gifting Buddy to Bill as a surprise. That way, it might take his mind off the fact that the puppy cost them $20,000. Yeah, definitely a gift. She'll just invent some bullshit excuse for getting the dog for such a price. Like "My love for you is priceless".

Her lawyerly self cringed at that pathetic Mastercard ad-like punchline.

 _For everything else, there's Mastercard,_ the ad said

 _My Mastercard was there alright_ , Hillary thought bitterly. _It was a fucking witness to my epic stupidity._

* * *

Early morning the next day, the breeder came to the Governor's Mansion with Buddy. Hillary had asked him to deliver the pup before Bill woke up so that she could surprise him with it. The breeder could not hide his delight at handing Buddy over to Hillary. He looked like an excited young boy at Christmas, and Hillary wanted nothing more than to smack that smug look off his face, which she would have done so if she was not First Lady.

When the breeder left, Hillary carried Buddy in her arms, the little pup pawing her chest and licking her face. Slowly, she began to fall back in love with the dog that charmed her on the pet website two days ago.

"Maybe you really are worth the $20,0000", she cooed at the pup. "Let's get you up so that Daddy can finally meet you".

Hillary entered the bedroom to find Bill still sleeping. She gently laid down Buddy on the bed, and the puppy happily wagged his tail and ran around Bill. Buddy perched his paws on Bill's shoulders and showered his face with kisses. Hillary giggled at the sight of his boys, a little apprehension still lurking in her mind.

Bill was woken up by Buddy's insistent kisses on his face. Bill's eyes brightened up when he saw the happy puppy almost jumping up and down the bed.

"Hi little fella", Bill cuddled the pup and carried it with his hands. He looked into Hilllary, "Hilly, did you get this?"

"Yes, Darling", said a smiling Hillary as she sat next to Bill. "I know you wanted a chocolate lab"

"God, you're amazing, Baby", Bill leaned over to kiss her tenderly on the lips. "What's the little guy's name?"

"Buddy. His name is Buddy", Hillary said sweetly.

For some reason, Bill froze.

"Buddy? Did you say Buddy?", Bill asked quietly.

_Uh-oh. Am I in trouble now?_

"Uhm...yes?", she replied.

Bill's eyes widened, and Hillary was silently starting to freak out.

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit_

"Where did you get him?", Bill asked, still with eyes wide as a plate.

Okay. Game over. She's gonna be in trouble.

"Petworld.com?", Hillary said, her voice shaking.

Bill's eyes widened further. "Are you PantsuitLover?"

_OH CRAP HOW DID HE KNOW?! UNLESS...._

"YOU'RE SEXYSAXGUY!", Hillary screamed. Jesus Christ...  
  
It was Bill's turn to shake. "Oh my God Honey...I am so sorry...if I had known thay you're....urgh....". He threw his head back in exasperation. "I feel shit. $20,000, Hilly".

"I'm sorry, Billy", Hillary apologized as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her chin perched in his shoulder. "I am sooooo sorry"

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been greedy with Buddy", Bill said.

"We can't help it Billy", Hillary pointed at Buddy who was already gnawing the sheets. "He's too cute".

"I know", said Bill, patting the dog. "But you know what?"

"What?"

Bill chuckled. "If we were crazy about a cute little dog, how much more so when it's our own baby?"

Hillary smiled. Bill was so damn right.


	4. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys! I spent the entire week revising A Divine Conspiracy that I almost didn't have time to write this. ~~Thank God for study leaves~~. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. ^_^
> 
> Four sins down, three to go. ~~And lust is next!~~

"Honey! How long are you still gonna shower?" Bill bellowed from their bedroom, pacing back and forth. 

It had been thirty minutes since Hillary entered the shower. They were supposed to attend the birthday celebration of Arkansas state senator Kirk Bowen. Bowen, an octogenarian, was one of Bill's mentors and their close friend. Bowen was also the honorary dean of Senate Democrats in Arkansas. Senators, both Democrat and Republican, have tremendous respect for Bowen. As such, politicians from both sides of the aisle were expected to be at the party. 

"Just a minute, Honey", Bill heard Hillary shout from the inside bathroom, her voice sort of raspy. 

A strange thought entered Bill's mind when he heard Hillary. "You better not be playing with yourself right now. We're running late!"

"Shut up, Billy Boy. Can't blame me. I needed to get off. I ain't bothering you when you do the same every morning", she shouted from the shower. 

Bill simply rolled his eyes, exasperated and at the same time amused by the weird antics of his wife. He loved it, though. It's just that she drives him crazy sometimes.

"If you're gonna wrap it up, Darlin', I'm gonna barge in an we're gonna be late. And I know how you hate being late", he shouted as he pressed his ear on the bathroom door.

He heard her groan in frustration. "Fiiine". A litany of curses followed afterwards. 

Bill sighed in relief and chuckled at Hillary's reaction. The abruptly opened, a stomping Hillary emerged from it, grunting and feigning her frustration. Bill had another thing in mind though. He quietly entered the shower and bathed himself.

After fifteen minutes, Bill emerged from the bathroom to see Hillary in a black long-sleeved gown with a lacy bodice and a flowing skirt. The skin of her back was visible but obscured by the translucent lace. Bill thought that it was the sexiest piece of clothing that Hillary ever wore, despite her entire body being covered. Bill stopped to admire her, the air suddenly being sucked out of his lungs. He imagined himself ravishing her in that dress. Hillary noticed his reaction so she snapped him back to reality. 

"Hey! Focus! Focus!", Hillary snapped her fingers at him as she fixed her earrings. "Thirty minutes. Chop chop". 

"I don't know if this is your way of punishing me for cockblocking you", he teased her as he pulled his shirt into him. 

Hillary helped him button his shirt and arrange his cuffs. "Typical narcissistic Bill", she said, her eyes rolling. 

He flashed his million dollar smile. "You love it, though. Admit it". 

She could not help not to. "Yeah, I do". She looked at him and smiled too. "You're very hard to resist". 

He leaned down to kiss her. "I know". 

"See? Narcissist", she managed to say in between kisses. 

"Don't worry my dear", he said, "you're harder to resist". 

* * *

Bill and Hillary arrived at the hotel ballroom to the warm greetings of the other party guests, shaking hands and exchanging kisses with them. It was like the Oscars of Arkansas politics. Every prominent politician, donor and campaign operatives were there, all dressed up for Senator Bowen's birthday. The First Couple of Arkansas met and chatted with people of all party affiliations, down to the independents and third party. As Hillary was trying not to roll her eyes over a Republican assemblyman's lame attempts to flirt with her, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder from behind. 

"Fancy seeing you here, Hillary", Lisa Rosenstein, who was holding a glass of champagne, greeted as she pressed her cheek into Hillary's. 

"Impeccable timing, Lisa. Thanks for saving me", Hillary whispered into Lisa's ear. 

"You're welcome", said Lisa, who was trying really hard not to laugh. "You do know Griffin's nuts for you, right?". 

Hillary was surprised to hear that information. "In fact, I do not. Wasn't he divorced?"

Lisa downed her entire glass. "Yep. He was cheating on his wife so she left her. Good for Cindy, though". 

"He does like having affairs, doesn't he?", Hillary said in jest. 

"Yep. His dick is gonna be the death of him. Literally too. I heard he has herpes", Lisa said in a hushed voice. 

Hillary's jaw dropped. "You're kidding". 

Lisa shook her heard with an amused expression on her face. "I kid you not Hillary. Cindy told me herself". 

"Oh God", Hillary cupped her mouth with her hand, "did he infect her?"

"Thank heavens no", Lisa replied, "She would have sued him for giving her STD's"

"Why on earth do I hear you ladies talking about STD's?" Bill's raspy voice interrupted. 

Bill kissed Lisa on the cheek and snaked his arms on Hillary's waist. She saw his face flush right in front of them. Hillary could not help but giggle: she knew exactly what was going on in Bill's mind at the moment. 

Lisa giggled too. "I was just talking to Hillary about Griffin"

"What about him", said a curious Bill whose face was still in a deep shade of red. 

Hillary thought to pull Bill away from the embarrassment. "I'll tell you later, Honey". She turned to Lisa. "See you at the bar later?"

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Hillary, Bill", Lisa winked.

"Bye", Bill's voice cracked like a hormonal teenager. 

Hillary laughed as she felt the hardness his pants. So, she positioned herself in front of him to hide the evidence. "You're such a weakling". 

"I know". 

"Bathroom. Now. Before anybody else sees that". 

* * *

Bill and Hillary were seated next to Senator Bowen at dinner during such time the two of them enjoyed immensely. As that night was heavily attended by politicians, the talk of next year's election hung in the air. Among the posts up for grabs, the highest of them was the Governorship.

"How's the reelection effort going?", Bowen asked Bill. "When are you going to announce?"

Bill gulped his wine. "Probably November of this year since I won't have any opponent in the primary. I heard the Republicans are jam-packed". 

"They are", Bowen confirmed. "So far I've heard, what, 5 candidates who want to jump in?" 

"Wow, that's a lot", Hillary exclaimed. 

"I know, but most of them are bad candidates. The one you should be worrying about is Jeff Crowley". 

Jeff Crowley. An up and coming Republican start. Congressman from the district that included Little Rock. Young, charming and handsome. And a good debater too. He was practically the Republican Bill Clinton, except that Hillary thought he was as sexy as wet cardboard. 

"Crowley, huh?", Bill said. "Can't say I'm surprised". 

"Did you see his fiancée? She's basically a Hillary-lite", Bowen said. 

"Oh I agree that she's a Hillary 2.0. Smart, outspoken, even pretty", Bill remarked, "except I find her as sexy as a wet cardboard". He rested his hand on her thigh and squeezed it, causing her to jump and giggle. 

Bowen laughed at Bill's remarks. "Oh I just love seeing you pair of parakeets. So young and and so in love. When are you gonna get kids?"

"I hope soon", Bill said. "We're really trying". 

"Yeah, we're working on it", she added, grabbing his hand on her thigh and squeezing it.

"Well, I hope I get to see your kid before I die", Bowen said

"Bowen!" said an indignant Bill. "Don't talk like that!" 

Bowen simply laughed. "I kid, I kid. But seriously, I want to see Bill Jr. soon. My grandkids are all grown up and I want to spoil another baby". 

"We shouldn't probably put our baby anywhere near you, Bowen. You'll spoil our child rotten", Hillary joked. 

"Oh I will", Bowen chuckled. 

* * *

Hillary left Bill to work the room. She saw Lisa sitting alone in the bar, enjoying a glass of martini. Hillary glided towards the bar to join her.

"Hey", Hillary called Lisa. 

"Oh hey", Lisa turned around and patted the bar stool next to her to invite Hillary in. "Where's your husband?". 

"He's working the room. You know how he is. Why aren't you working the room?", Hillary asked. 

"Oh", Lisa played with her olive. "I told my GOP colleagues that I'm bolting the party. They didn't seem to take it rather well". 

"I understand", Hillary sympathized, "your new Dem colleagues will love you"  

Lisa smiled at Hillary's compliment. "Thanks". 

"Before I forget, the people from EMILY's List wanted to meet with you. They said they're ready to support your reelection", Hillary said. 

Lisa almost choked at her drink. "Really? Oh my God thank you Hillary!". She hugged the First Lady in gratitude. 

"Your welcome. Can't have Republicans winning seats now, can I?" Hillary laughed. 

"Of course not. Cheers!"

Hillary suddenly noticed that she hadn't ordered a drink. 

"Oh sorry, let's call someone. Excuse me, Sir!", Lisa raised her hand, calling the bartender. 

The bartender swiftly approached the two ladies. "What can I get you, Ma'am's?"

Lisa downed her drink. "I'll have another martini please". 

Hillary asked, "Do you have mocktails?"

Lisa raised her eyebrow. Hillary mouthed "Later". 

"We have Mockmosa, Hurricane Mocktail and Cuddles on the Beach", the bartender said. 

"I'll have a Mockmosa please and thank you", Hillary ordered. 

"Alright", the bartended left to prepare their drinks.

"What happened to the legendary alcohol tolerance of Hillary Rodham?" Lisa questioned her in feigned outrage. 

Hillary laughed. "Oh, my palette is not very fond of alcohol lately. Besides, Bill and I are trying to make a baby. I don't want to drink and then I find out that I'm pregnant". 

"I hear you", Lisa nodded. She then tried to shift the conversation. "Have you heard Crowley's going to run against Bill?"

"Yeah, Bowen told us", Hillary confirmed as the bartender gave them their drinks. Hillary took her Mockmosa and took a sip. "We sort of expected it actually. He has the resume and the skill". 

"And the good looks too", Lisa added. "He'll split the lonely wives vote from Bill"

Hillary gulped her mocktail. 

"Ooooh, somebody's possessive", Lisa teased. 

"You're a testament to that, Lisa", Hillary reminded her. 

"Yep. I don't think I'll ever forget that", Lisa laughed.

"Good", Hillary finished with satisfaction. "Cheers", she raised her glass. 

"Cheers", Lisa joined the toast. 

The two ladies finishes their drinks and ordered another round. As they were waiting for their drinks, a blonde lady in her early 30's, dressed in a red provocative gown. Her hair was wrapped in a bun, accentuating her shapely shoulders.  

"Hi, Diane", Lisa greeted the woman.

"Hey Lisa", the woman greeted back, not bothering to notice the Lisa's companion. Hillary didn't like this woman already. 

"You're with Jeff?", asked Lisa. 

"Yeah, he's working the room. He's amazing isn't he?", the woman admired.

Hillary thought that the woman was so full of herself, but she shoved those feelings aside. Lisa noticed the sudden shift in Hillary's mood so she decided to introduce the two ladies. 

"Before I forget, Diane, this is Hillary Clinton, the First Lady", Lisa pointed towards Hillary, who extended her hand to Diane. 

Diane accepted the handshake. "Charmed". 

"...and Hillary, this is Diane Rutherford, fiancée of Congressman Crowley". 

_This is the woman who's after my job_ , Hillary repulsed at the thought. "Lovely to meet you', she said in fake sweet voice.

Diane didn't bother much to hide her apparent dislike for Hillary. "Have you been enjoying yourselves, ladies?"

"I do", Diane quickly replied, as if almost excited to answer that question, "this is the first gathering Jeff took me to be his plus one since he doesn't want to be so pretentious and parade his girlfriend around until he's sure that he's gonna marry me. Isn't that sweet?"

"Oh, that's nice", Hillary tried really hard not to be pissed with Diane. 

"How about you ladies?", Diane asked. 

"Can't complain. I've been drinking before dinner started", Lisa winked.

"Bill and I had lots of fun too", Hillary chose her words carefully. "We've been talking to Senator Bowen. He's very fun to be with. Bill had been under his wing since we were still in law school". 

"Oh Senator Bowen! Jeff had been praised by Senator Bowen countless times", Diane praised her fiancé. 

_Urgh, show-off_ , Hillary groaned in her thoughts. 

The bartender came back with their drinks and took their respective beverage. 

"Cheers", Lisa initiated the toast this time. 

"Cheers", Diane and Hillary followed suit. As Hillary drank her mocktail, she could almost feel Diane's sharp gaze piercing her skin. 

"So Diane", Hillary put her drink on the car counter, "What do you do?"

Diane was quite pleased to be asked that question. "I work in Morgan and Carlson. New York. High profile clients. I am so proud to be in such firm". 

_Oh sure_ , Hillary tried her best not to roll her eyes. 

"Aside from being the Governor's spouse, what do you do Hillary?", Diane asked.

_Did she just ask what I think she asked?!_

Hillary tried to appear nonchalant, but determined to put this girl in her proper place. "I work at Rose Law Firm.  While I can, I help my husband time to time. I am so proud of the things we have accomplished”. Hillary was referring to the education bill that Bill just signed, which was from the recommendation of the committee Hillary chaired.

"Oh I'm sure that's fun", Diane remarked. 

Hillary and Lisa almost choked their drinks. Their eyes met and thought of the same thing. _This woman is sooooo annoying._

Hillary tried to steer the conversation away to a less irritating territory. “Seeing anyone lately, Lisa?”

“Oh yes!”, Lisa’s eyes lit up. “Ever since I left Bob, a number of guys expressed interest, but the one I like most is Mike Langley

“Ooooh, the hotshot strategist?”, Hillary said, very happy for Lisa. “How did everything go? Pray tell...”

Lisa tucked her hair behind her ear as she tried to hide her excitement. “He asked me out for coffee once, and I was so into him! Then he asked me out for lunch, and then for dinner...Urgh! He’s so sweet! He’s everything Bob isn’t!”

Hillary clapped her hands. “I am so happy for you, dearie”.

“Thanks”, Lisa giggled in delight. “We’re taking things slow for now but I’m not complaining. Everything with Bob was so fast that I didn’t even had time to process the engagement, the marriage and all of that. I just want to enjoy with him. We’ll cross the bridge when we get there”.

“Jeff and I had been taking things slow too”, Diane interjected, “that’s why he wasn’t bringing me into these gatherings. He wanted to be sure that we’re going in the right direction. He’s such a sweet and kind boyfriend. And in a matter of months, he’s gonna be my husband!”

_Nobody asked, bitch_ , Hillary thought.

Diane continued talking, “I know I haven’t told many people about but I’m just so excited...we just found out that we’re having a baby!”

This time, Hillary didn’t bother hiding the pursing of her lips.

Diane was still talking. “We’ve been so blessed, Jeff and I. By next year, I’m sure he’s gonna be governor. Isn’t it amazing?” There was no doubt Diane had been trying to piss Hillary off.

Hillary didn’t want to start a fight, as it might get Bill into trouble. So she pretended to having received a text from Bill and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

“I’m gonna head off ladies, Bill and I might leave soon. I’ll just head off to the ladies room to freshen up”, Hillary lied.

“Oh sure, see you soon, Hillary”, Lisa kissed her cheek goodbye.

“It was very nice talking to you, Hillary”, Diane pretended to kiss her.

“Same, I’ll see you soon, ladies. Bye”.

Hillary went straight to the ladies room to fix her make up, even though there was no need to. She was just goddamned pissed at Diane. The woman wasn’t even pretending to be polite. Hillary would just have to tell Bill to beat Jeff Crowley next election so she could finally wipe that smug smile out of Diane’s face.

When Hillary was about to leave, Diane suddenly came in the ladies room, also to retouch her make-up.

“Oh hey Hillary”, Diane acknowledged Hillary’s presence, not bothering to look at her.

Hillary simply groaned in response. Her temper was already brewing.

“I look forward to taking you on, face to face, Hillary”, Diane said as she applied a fresh coat of lipstick. “Jeff can take your husband down”. Diane wasn’t even pretending that it wasn’t about the governor’s race.

Hillary angrily zipped her bag, chanting her calming mantra in her head. _She’s not worth it. She’s not worth it._

“Jeff is much better candidate and politician than Bill Clinton. And Arkansas is a deep red state. I’m sure he’ll be one-term governor when Jeff is finished with him”.

Hillary was enraged, albeit silently. _Nobody insults my husband in front of me._

“And someday, Hillary”, Diane continued her verbal assault, “you won’t be First Lady of Arkansas”.

Hillary clicked her tongue as she closed in on Diane.

“You know what, you’re right. One day, I won’t be First Lady of Arkansas...”, Hillary said.

A cocky smile formed on Diane’s lips.

“...because by then, I’m gonna be First Lady of the United States”, Hillary quipped proudly.

Hillary left a stunned and annoyed Diane in the ladies room, demolishing the aspiring First Lady with just three sentences. Hillary felt triumphant in seeing the scowl on Diane’s face.

_Bill better kick Jeff Crowley’s ass next year if it’s the last thing I’d do,_ she vowed to herself.


	5. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the most awaited chapter! We deserve smut after a bonkers week, right? 
> 
> If you aren't comfortable with smut, feel free to skip this chapter. ~~But come on, you know smut is bound to come out~~

Hillary woke up to the soft snores of Bill who lying on his chest, half-naked, and his hand was splayed on her stomach. She stretched her arms and legs as the gentle rays of the sun kissed her face. It was a Saturday. They had the whole day to themselves. No work. No engagements. No meetings. Just Billy and Hilly being lazy or spending some good ‘ol quality time.

Hillary took Bill’s hand from her stomach and cupped her cheek with is. Ah how she loved his hands to the point of queer obsession. If she could write her own epitaph, she’d make sure that Bill’s hands were mentioned in it. No really. She loved his hands so much she would probably purchase insurance for it. Didn’t Beyoncé have her whole body insured? If the agent asked her why she needed to insure Bill’s hands, she’d probably cite the emotional stress that would be inflicted upon her if anything happened to those magical, gorgeous, wonderful hands.

She snuggled closer towards Bill, her body craving for his touch and attention. She hoped to wake him up so she wiggled a bit but to no avail. She wiggled again. Nope. He was still asleep. She craved to touch him in the past few days but he had been up until the wee hours of the morning during the past few days working on the tax code revisions. She understood the importance of his work but hell, she needed him too.

She blew her breath into his face. Again. And again. Man, the guy was sleeping like a rock and it was slowly pissing Hillary off. She needed him so much but if he won’t do it, she’ll have to do it herself.

Quietly, she slipped her hand into her clit and began to stroke herself, the tension slowly easing from her body. Damn, that felt so good. Her other hand paid attention to her breast, which she noticed were more sensitive than usual. She wasn’t complaining though. The slightest touches would send the strongest jolts to her groins. Ah yes. Hillary arched her back at the pleasurable sensation. She was exaggerating her movements to wake Bill up, but hell, the man was still fast asleep.

Hillary rubbed her clit in circles, feeling the hard nub swell under her touch. Once in a while, she would go down a bit to soak her hand with her juices and suck her fingers, imagining that she was making love to his delicious cock. Once she had sucked her fingers dry, she went back to her center, alternating between rubbing her clit and teasing her entrance. At that point, Hillary’s hips were already bucking against the soft mattress of the bed, sure to wake Bill up. She looked to her side and was surprised to see her husband still sleeping. She was pissed at his incredible resistance to wake up. However, at that moment, she had more pressing things to pay attention to: she needed to climax soon.

She slipped her middle finger inside her, her mouth gaping as she slowly fucked herself. At first, she rode her fingers gently to test her limits. But when she felt herself become wetter, she bucked harder and inserted another finger. This time, an almost violent arching of the back accompanied her audible moan.

Hillary was gyrating and moaning at the same time; there was no way Bill was still asleep. She wished at that he would join her soon but she was too busy bring herself to a climax. She pushed a third finger and oh my God she thought that she would lose it soon. In a sudden move, Hillary flipped herself so that her stomach lay flat on the bed. She rode her fingers harder as she buried her face in her pillow so that her screams won’t leave their bedroom. In one forceful thirst, Hillary stiffened as the throes of orgasm washed all over her body. She closed her legs tightly, trying to catch every ounce of pleasure that escaped from her center. Oh God. Hillary screamed against the pillow, praying that the house staff didn’t hear her loud shrieks of passion.

She lifted her head from the pillow, trying to catch her breath as she flipped back to her original position where her back was against the bed. She sighed in relief. She felt really good after a morning masturbation. Once again, she looked at her husband, incredulous that he did not even flinch when she was jerking and thrashing all over the bed. Oh well. It wasn’t her loss.

When she was about to get up, she felt a large, strong hands push her stomach into the bed. Hillary looked at Bill’s face again and she saw his lips smirking, though his eyes were closed. Aha. Bill was awake all along. All this time, he was pretending to sleep while she touched herself. Smirking back, she lifted his hand to make her room for her beside him. He was still lying on his chest. Hillary rested his arm on top of her breast, as if he was fastening her to the bed. Slowly, Bill opened his eyes and flashed that drop dead gorgeous smile that always made Hillary feel like a puddle of goo.

“Good mornin’, Babe” he greeted her, his morning breath fanning her face.

“Morning, Honey” she kissed his lips softly. “Sleep well?”

“Oh yes. Very much” his voice laced with eagerness. “But my morning is much better. Much much better”. He emphasized the “much”. 

Hillary giggled. “I’m glad. What do you want to do today?”

Bill stretched his arms and legs, pushing the comforter from this body to reveal only his briefs, a clear outline showing under it. He got up and hovered on top of her, his legs on each side of her hips while his enormous hands locked themselves against hers, pushing them of the opposite side of her head like a criminal surrendering to the police. 

“I think you already set the agenda” he said smirking.

“Did I?” she raised her eyebrow.

“Of course, you went _off_ without me” his sexy drawl already begging her for another round.

“Alright, we’ll have breakfast” Hillary suggested.  
   
“What breakfast would you like then?” Bill asked.

“You” Hillary slightly pouted her lips.

“Good answer”.

Hillary propped herself to meet Bill's lips halfway, attacking his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Obviously she was well primed for the next round, and she could not wait to get Bill out of his briefs. He, on the other hand, was getting a little overwhelmed by his wife's aggressiveness. She was already begging entrance for her tongue when he wanted to taste her a little longer. 

"Hilly...Baby...slow down a bit" he chuckled as he broke off to gasp for air. "I'm not ready yet!"

Hillary cupped his erection and he jumped at the sudden contact. "You cock says otherwise". 

"I know, I know" Bill said. "I want to enjoy you a little longer". 

"You can enjoy me with your dick inside my wetness" she traced the curve of his jaw. 

Bill was visibly more turned on. "I would love that. But not before I lick my way into it first. Let me please you, Baby Girl"

Hillary scoffed. "Urgh. The Gentleman". 

He laughed. "I sure am". 

And they went back to ravaging each other's mouths, this time slower and gentler than the first. Hillary's hand crept on Bill's back and cupped his supple backside, forcing his erection to touch her hot and wet center. Bill groaned, eager to take her right and there but he was mindful of his pledge of make her come with his mouth. 

Hillary, on the other hand, was busy trying to break Bill's resolve and to force him to just fuck her senseless. When she felt his hard cock near her entrance, she intentionally ground herself against him so that he'd lose his mind. But her schemes seemed to backfire on her as she was the one who seemed to lose her mind, enjoying on that delicious friction. Bill seemed to be holding it rather well. So far, he has restrained himself from grinding back against her, which he was sure would destroy his awesome plans for her.

Bill pushed Hillary towards the bed as his lips worked their way on her neck. He knew her neck was extra sensitive, so he kept his kisses light and soft, tracing her jaw down to the crook up to her shoulders. The reaction he got from his wife was amazing. She was almost losing it with the feather light touches of his amazing lips. But still, that didn't stop Bill from leaving a bluish mark on her neck. 

"That's it, Honey" Hillary moaned. "Brand me so that I could tell Diane Rutherford to fuck it". 

During any other day, the mere mention of that wet cardboard Diane Rutherford could probably soften his dick. Not this time. His cock, deprived of a week's worth of being inside Hillary, was persistent. His big boy had the unbreakable urge of unloading inside his goddess and damn, he wouldn't let any second-hand Hillary wannabe distract him from that honorable mission. 

Hillary was getting a little impatient. Or rather getting much much more impatient. If only she didn't love Bill that much, she would have flipped their bodies right away and then sank herself into him. But, she did love him that much, she was willing to wait for him for as long as it took (well not that long...) 

She felt Bill tugging her spaghetti-strap nightie off her luscious body. She obliged by lifting both of her arms so that Bill could smoothly pull it away. When she was rid of her clothing, she felt Bill's mouth immediately latch on her already hard nipple, sucking the little peak like a baby as his other hand played with her other breast. She watched him devour her body with fascination, her hands softly tugging the hair on his head. 

Without warning, Bill's lips travelled downward, pressing a small kiss on her navel. "Someday, I'll be kissing your belly with a baby in it". 

"We ain't getting a baby if you won't stick your dick inside me", she said impatiently. 

Bill simply laughed. "Patience, Darlin'. We have all day". 

Hillary rolled her eyes. "Fiiiiiine".

He continued his devotion to her body, until he was on to her panties. He teased her entrance with his finger, the cotton fabric being a frustrating barrier. He was surprised that Hillary didn’t bother removing her panties when she played with herself earlier. No matter. He would love to remove the panties himself. He bit the garter and slowly and pulled it down her legs with his mouth, intentionally rubbing his chin against her smooth, creamy legs. Hillary was getting a bit restless so he had to avoid being hit by her knees or her feet. Once he got her panties out of her legs, he threw the garment across the room, hitting the bathroom door.

Hillary was aware the she was all naked, so she did not waste her him nudging Bill’s head into her mound, coaxing him to eat her alive. Bill swirled his tongue on her clit, sucking her like a ripe fruit. Oh yes. Hillary grabbed a handful of bedsheet as she arched her back, enjoying the exquisite pleasure. She pushed herself into his mouth.

“Damn…so wet”, Bill managed to speak as he pushed a finger inside her. He was fucking and sucking her at the same time. The combined ministrations caused Hillary to moan louder. Conscious of the noise that she was making, Bill, using a free arm, reached for a pillow and covered her face so that her screams would be muffled.

But even with the pillow, the erotic sounds that she made were making only the throbbing in his briefs burn more. He wanted to take off this underwear right then and there and pound her hard until he can’t see straight but the gentleman in wanted to make her come first before he sank in to her. Besides, a prolonged agony was sure to be rewarded with a prolonged pleasure.

“Suck me, Honey. Suck me please”, she pleaded.  

In time, Hillary’s movements became more erratic. There were more kicking and arching involved. Her breathing became more labored and irregular. Bill knew she was close. When he felt her muscles about to squeeze his pumping finger, pushed all the way and licked harder, her juices spilling out as she convulsed all over. He continued his assault on her pussy as she screamed his name like a sacred prayer.  

“God” Hillary gasped, breathing heavily. “You’re amazing. You’re abso-fucking-lutely amazing”,

Bill smiled. “You’re welcome, Honey. I enjoyed my breakfast”.

“No fair” Hillary pouted. “I want to have you for breakfast too”.

He chuckled. “Bon appétit”.

They switched places. Bill’s back was on the bed while Hillary was on top of him. The ever impatient Hillary wasted no time pulling Bill’s briefs out. His throbbing cock, which was hard ever since Hillary was touching herself, stood proudly, begging for Hillary to pleasure it. She licked her lips before sinking her mouth into his rock-hard card, taking him all in until his cock was at the back of her throat.

Damn, he’s big.   

“Oh God, Hillary” Bill popped his eyes open, his voice raspy and strained. It was his turn to moan her name.

She sucked him hard as she pinched and squeezed his balls, the exquisite combination droving his mind crazy. When she needed to gasp for air, she slowly and agonizingly withdrew her mouth from his cock, which was slick his precum and her saliva. Hillary took a deep break and then swirled his tongue on his head as she gripped him and pumped his shaft with his hand. Her small hand was a perfect fit to his girth.

“Hilly” he rasped “I can’t hold it out much longer…your…I forgot how amazing your blowjobs were”.

Hillary smirked. She knew how much he liked to be given oral sex. Over the years, she tried to perfect the art. Every time they had an encounter, she made sure that she gave him a blowjob, unless Bill told her explicitly not to. Over time, she noticed how Bill's weakness to her blowjobs grew. The length of time until is climax became shorter and shorter as his reactions to her blowjobs became stronger. Hillary was so confident in her oral sex skills that in fact she secretly taught Lisa Rosenstein some techniques using a dildo (of course she wouldn't let Lisa practice with Bill, duh).

She withdrew her mouth from his cock and mounted herself over him, ready to ride the fuck out him. She wet her hand with her pussy juices as stoked Bill's cock, coating him with her wetness. She took his shaft and teased her entrance with the tip, agonizing them both. Slowly, she sank into him until he was completely insider her, his large cock parting her liquid smooth sex. They were both overwhelmed with the sensation that they remained still for several seconds.

"God, Billy, you feel so good" Hillary moaned as she rested her hands on her breasts to pinch her nipples.

"Hilly...Christ....are you a virgin? 'Cause you're tight as hell" Bill replied.

"Only for you, Baby" she said.

Slowly, she started to rock against Bill, her clit rubbing against his body. Her undulating motions were very pleasing to Bill's eyes. Hillary felt his hand snake into clit so that it was rubbing it, intensifying the already pleasurable sensation. When she felt Bill thrust back against her, she almost came. She had to bite her lip just to keep herself from losing it..

"I felt that, Hilly" he said. "Let go if you want".

Hillary shook her head. "No, I want to come with you. Together".

"DamIloveyousomuch".

Hillary rocked her hips harder against him, moaning his name and strings of expletives every now and then. Bill did thae same,only that his Southern drawl sounded sexier than hers.

As they fucked each other harder, their thrusts became rougher and faster, yet still in rhythm like their hearts and souls. Their lovemaking had always been representative of their dynamic as husband and wife: Always equal, never one in front or behind the other. Each of them give and take their fair share, and each of them pushing each other towards their goals. And at moment, they had one common goal: to sow the seeds in the fertile soil so that a new life might sprung into it. The pleasure was only second.

"Oh Billy, I'm so close" Hillary breathed.

"Me too Baby", he followed.

Finally, her walls started to clench and the heat inside her intensified. Her muscles were eagerly sqeezing his cock for his precious seed. Hillary stilled as she let the indescribable pleasure run through every vein in her body. Oh yes yes yes. With out a pillow to cover her face, her loud screams of his name became the testament of her pleasure. At that point, she didn't care if any security or staff heard her. She was too intoxicated to worry about anything.

Bill followed a few seconds after. He hit his climax as if he was instantly injected with drugs. Long, hot streams of his cum shot inside her. He thrusted once more, hoping to fill her with much seed as possible. Bill thought he had never come so harder before, as he felt like he was fainting after.

Hillary unmounted Bill and crashed to the bed beside him. Both were panting hard, trying catch their breaths. They felt they ran a marathon. As their breathing (and heartbeats) stabilized, their lusts remained in high gear. They were spent, but they still craved for more.

"Wow. That was some breakfast" Hillary panted.

"You can say that again" Bill agreed in between gasps.

"I want a breakfast buffet", she licked her hips.

"Give me time to rest, Baby. I don't think I can get my boy up so soon even if I wanted to".

Hillary laughed from her belly, prompting a confused look from Bill.

"Hey, what's so funny?" he asked.

"I mean a real one, silly", she replied. "All of that fucking made me hungry. Plus it's been days since I was craving for decent breakfast food".

"Alright" said Bill, who was already getting up from the bed. "Shower?" he offered his hand to her.

"Oh yes please" her eyes lit up as she sat into be bed.

"Oh no, no, no, no" Bill tried to stop her. "We're not showering together. If we do, we might end up eating breakfast at the dinner buffet". 

 


	6. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys :(((( I was working on the looooong update of A Divine Conspiracy and my actuarial exam is just two weeks away. I hope you like this chapter as much I do. ^_^
> 
> 6 sins down, 1 more to go!

"Oh Gooooood everything hurts and I'm dyiiiiiing. Help me Biiilllll". 

Hillary moaned as she crashed into their bed, laying flat on her stomach. She arrived at the Mansion much later than usual. She spent her after-work hours practicing for some stupid mini-musical.  

_Herself? In a musical? What the fuck did she got herself into?_

Well, there was a new partner at Rose. To Hillary's disbelief, it was the person she least expected and least wanted to: Diane Rutherford. Yes. Her. The same First Lady-wanna be. In turned out, her other male partners (she was the only female) had already interviewed Diane and was so enamored by her that they didn't bother letting Hillary interview the bitch or notify her of their decision. Because they are the majority, whatever Hillary decided was already moot. 

So when the other partners introduced Diane to her, Hillary wanted nothing more than to cut her partners' dicks because she was pretty sure it was their dicks who made the decision to hire Diane and not their brains. Hillary was fuming when she learned about Diane. She, of course, knew Diane for the show off bitch that she was. She was sure that Diane would do none of the work but take the credit for all it. After all, the bitch could smile and wink. She practically got the other partners wound up in her finger. 

To add insult to injury, Hillary's partners wanted to throw Diane a welcome party. _Oh for fuck's sake_. Hillary found it unfair unnecessary before she herself did not have a welcome party when she first came to Rose. 

Because Diane was a self-proclaimed stage actress (She's everything staged, Hillary thought) for being in a Broadway production of The Sound of Music when she was a kid (to be fair, she was Gretl), she wanted a to perform a mini-musical with other employees. Hillary's partners were so excited for this that they volunteered her to be in it ( _Why the fuck me?! If you're so excited, join the musical yourselves!)_. 

For weeks now, Diane had dragging everyone for musical practice for three hours after their shifts. Hillary, being a partner, had no fixed working hours. Even so, she was required to practice from 6pm-9pm if her hours would permit. At first, Hillary would make up fake client meetings just to skip practice but finally, Diane caught her lie so she had no choice but to join the practice.

When Hillary finally read the script, her eyes almost popped when she found out that she was going to be the main antagonist. According to the script written by Diane, she was the veteran singer that was going to be eclipsed by the ingenue, to be played by Diane herself. The story reminded Hillary of Dreamgirls, where she was Effie White and Diane was Deena Jones. 

Hillary told Diane that she could not sing, but the latter already planned everything out. Instead of singing, Hillary would lip sync her songs and she would just have to act it out. Hillary wasn't exactly happy with the arrangement, but it was the best option. 

That night, rehearsals went longer than usual because Diane wanted to do an Elphaba and fly off the stage ("We can't do that in the office, Diane. You ain't Wonder Woman" Hillary rolled her eyes, exasperated). Lately, Hillary constantly exhausted, and she blamed the rehearsals for it. When she  came home, Bill was already in the shower.

"Biiiiiillll, I'm so tirrrrred. I want your magic hands pleaaaaase" she moaned, her voiced muffled by the mattress. 

The door swung open and the image of Bill tying his bathrobe emerged. 

"Hey, Darlin'. My, my, you're as limp as Bob Rosenstein's dick" he teased her as he leaned sidewards on the bed, facing Hillary. 

"Oh come on. You know that the only thing hard with Bob Rosenstein is his skull", she groaned. 

Bill chuckled. "How do you know that? Did you ever experience him?"

Hillary scoffed. "Oh please. Lisa told me of course". 

"Ewww, I don't want to know any of your conversations", Bill said in feigned disgust. 

"Fine. You also don't want to know that she agreed to your dream threesome". 

Bill's body froze. And so did his cock. 

"Are...are...are you...?" Bill stammered. 

"Of course, not. I don't want to share you with another woman" Even in total exhaustion, Hillary managed to drive Bill crazy. And horny. 

"Damn Hillary, you shouldn't tease a man like that" he grunted in frustration as he rollled on the bed, his back against the mattress. 

"It doesn't mean you can't do something about it" she teased. 

"Is that a yes?" he raised an eyebrow. 

"Oh please, I never say no to you", she said, her voice muffled. 

"Alright!" Bill said triumphantly as he cracked his knuckles. 

Bill started to work his magic. He gently pulled Hillary's nightgown off her and reached for the oil in their bedside table. He poured a generous amount into his hands and rubbed her back, eliciting an erotic moan from her lips. Oh how she loved her hands and massages. Bill pressed his thumbs firmly on the expanse of her back, hitting the right pressure points. Slowly, Hillary began to relax, the tension melting away. 

"So Hilly" Bill started the conversation "Can I now kick Jeff Crowley's ass for having a bitch girlfriend?"

"Oh please do! That bitch is already a diva even before she's First Lady"

Bill tried to suppress his laughter. "Pray tell". 

Hillary went on to tell Bill about the ridiculous musical and her ridiculous role. Hillary thought that she was really playing up the ingenue card with the musical and the First Lady thing, and it pissed Hillary off so much. 

"God I want to push her on the stairs like in the movies" she ranted as she finished telling her tale. "But I can't because she's pregnant and I'll probably go to jail if I did that". 

"What do you want to do then?" asked Bill. 

She grunted. "I want to do something to her. Like humiliate her. Like Mean Girls". 

"Replace her face cream with foot cream? Give her weight gain bars and pretend it's protein bars?" Bill shrugged. 

"Urgh. I don't know too". 

That moment, in idea flickered in Bill's mind. He lit up with excitement as he imagined Hillary executing his idea.

"Where's the script of the musical?"

"It's in my bag. Why?"

"Hold on". 

Bill excited rummaged Hillary's bag for the script and read it. Perfect. He fished for her pen and started revising the script to incorporate his wicked idea. 

"Bill?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I am helping you get your revenge on Diane". 

"How?" Hillary asked. 

"Just trust me, Babe" Bill assured her. 

"Alright, Honey. I do. But right now, I'm wet and you're hard. I know you guys can't multitask so finish me first". 

"Yes, Ma'am". 

Bill was excited for his upcoming tasks ahead. He couldn't wait to see Hillary's erotic expression when he's finished with her and Diane's dumbstruck expression when Hillary's finished with her. 

* * *

 Hillary arrived at the party wearing a red, long sleeved, body-hugging dress showing a hint of cleavage and a small portion of her thigh. She figured that the dress could double as her costume. She felt... _powerful_. _And menacing_. Hillary was a confident woman, but it wasn’t everyday that she felt electricity coursing through her veins. Like Natalie Portman when she played the black swan on...Black Swan.

Because she felt really good and extra confident, she wanted Bill to come with her at the party. Sadly, he was too busy with the upcoming state budget proposal. He would have to settle with a video recording of her performance courtesy of Hillary’s assistant, Sheila.

When Hillary arrived, Sheila and Jimmy, a Rose associate and Sheila’s gay best friend, greeted their boss.

“Hey, Hillary” Jimmy kissed her on the cheek.

“Whaddup, Boss” Sheila said.

“Hey there you two” Hillary greeted back. “Where’s the prima donna?”

Jimmy rolled her eyes. “Girl, the bitch hasn’t arrived yet because she’s still at the salon. Apparently, she wanted to look like Marilyn Monroe. Or at least that’s what I heard from her assistant, Sam”.

“Marilyn?” Sheila raised her eyebrows. “She wanted to be Marilyn? Oh hell no...”

Hillary was trying very hard to suppress her laughter. Her colleagues’ reactions were priceless.

“So girl” Jimmy said, flaunting his champagne “are you ready to kick that bitch’s ass?”

“I sure as hell am” Hillary said confidently, cocking her head as she took a glass of sparkling water from the passing waiter. “Bitch should know who’s boss”.

“Good girl” Jimmy patted her back, proud of his favorite boss.

Hillary finished the rest of her water. “She won’t know what’s coming to her. Nobody messes with Hillary Rodham Clinton ever”.

Sheila pumped her fist. “Yeah, you go Boss! Kick her ass so she’ll stop making us secretaries her focus group for her unpublished autobiography that nobody would read but her”.

Hillary almost snorted. “What is this?”. This was getting very amusing.

Sheila gave out an exasperated sigh. “Well since she’s knew and she hasn’t got many client calls yet, she drops by my desk to chat – or in Diane-speak, blabber everything that had happened in her life. Urgh. I can’t get any work done. She’s the reason why I didn’t finish transcribing the Windshaw meeting”.

Hillary squinted. “Remind me again why she was hired?”

“Boobs. The guys like her boobs” Jimmy replied.

“Riiiiight”.

It wasn’t until 20 minutes later when the double doors of Rose opened and a very much made up Diane, in full stage make-up and 50’s sequined dress, entered the room. She greeted everyone as if she was on a Hollywood red carpet. She posed for selfies and greeted everybody like a movie star. Hillary could not roll her eyes hard enough. When Diane reached her, Hillary mustered her best fake smile.

“Good to see you, Diane”, Hillary said. That was an epic lie.

“I’m glad to see you too, _Mrs. Clinton_ ”, Diane replied.  
  
WHAT. THE. FUCK. Did...did Diane just call her Mrs. Clinton. Heck, Hillary’s just a fucking year older! Diane just made her look like a middle-aged matron in front of everybody. Hillary was fuming. If only it was not their company party, she would have stepped on her foot with her 6-inch high pointed heels.

 _That bitch was really going to get it_ , Hillary thought.

Once everybody had settled down, the partners of Rose – Hillary, Dan, Larry, Owen and Diane – went up to the makeshift stage to welcome everybody. The three male partners introduced Diane to the entire staff, and Hillary could not care less about what’s happening onstage. When the other partners had asked Hillary to give a welcome message to Diane, she was absolutely furious.

“I hope you’ll have a _productive_ time here at Rose. Good luck!” she told Diane in front of everybody in a falsely sweet voice before rolling her eyes out of reflex. Apparently, Sheila and Jimmy caught that and they were howling with laughter at the back of the audience.

Dinner was announced and everybody lined up at the buffet table. Hillary caught up with Sheila and Jimmy as their enjoyed their dinner.

“Oh God, Hillary. That was epic” Jimmy praised her. “You are such a bitch”.

“Thanks” Hillary winked. “Is everything ready for our plan?”

Sheila nodded. “I have asked the waiter to reserve a glass of red wine for you”.

Hillary smiled. “Thanks. You’re the best, guys”.

“I still can’t believe Bill thought of this. I mean, he’s the Governor...” Jimmy mused.

“I know. I can’t believe it either” Hillary said as she downed her iced tea. “That is so unlike Bill”

“Maybe your bitchiness is rubbing off him” Sheila suggested.

“I seem to recall that I’m your boss” Hillary said, her eyes squinting.

“Sorry” Sheila shrugged.

When everyone had finished their dessert and was already deep into conversations, Dan, Larry and Owen called everybody’s attention to prepare themselves for the mini-musical.

“Oh boy” Jimmy said excitedly.

“Oh boy” said Sheila stoically.

"Oh boy” Hillary said, exasperated.

Hillary left Sheila and Jimmy to prepare backstage. As promised, there was a glass of wine standing on top of a small table. Hillary thought that if ever she managed to pull this off, she should offer Sheila a raise.

The musical opened with Hillary lip-syncing _Saving All My Love_ by Whitney Houston. Classic. Emboldened by her sexy dress and her desire to upstage Diane, she was really feeling her solo. She didn’t particularly care that she would look stupid or ridiculous. Or that if Sheila was recording her performance for Bill to see. For the first time in 25 years, she didn’t have stage fright (she had no problems with public speaking. But singing? That was a very different matter).

When she was done with her solo, she felt pure adrenaline pumping through her veins. Whooo. She felt really really good. She was wiping the sweat off her face when she heard Diane enter the stage and performed her rendition of _Fame_ by Irene Cara. Since no one wanted to be Diane’s back up dancers, she ended up hiring several students from the performing arts school near Rose so that she could have her back up dancers.

Of course, it wasn’t coincidental. Hillary, through Sheila and Jimmy, bribed everyone in the musical with a cup of Starbucks just to they won’t agree to be Diane’s back up dancers. Persuading people not to join was easy. Hillary had been really nice to the staff while Diane wasn’t. The Starbucks was just the icing on the cake.

Then came the speaking parts. During rehearsals, Hillary had a difficulty delivering her lines without sounding like she’s reciting a poem. Acting wasn’t just her thing. Diane made her stay late just so they could practice their lines. In short, Hillary was predicted to be a total disaster on dialogues.

But the Hillary on the stage was very different from the Hillary in the rehearsals. She was sassy, confident and daring. She was really enjoying her character, the diva, who was supposed to bitch and bully Diane’s character, the innocent, young ingenue. Hillary could have laughed out loud at the irony. There was no way Diane was innocent. Or an ingenue.

Then it was time for the climax of the musical. Diane’s character was supposed to sing _I Will Always Love You_ in front of the audiences and Hillary’s character was supposed to be furious because Diane’s character had toppled her career. Hillary ran backstage to grab the wine and settled back to her position on stage.

Diane sang her song very beautifully, Hillary thought. If there was one thing good she would acknowledge about Diane, it was that she’s a talented performer onstage. _Too bad she couldn’t perform well as a lawyer_ , Hillary thought.

When Diane finished her song, everybody was clapping. She was basking in the limelight. Hillary seized the opportunity to stand up and approach Diane, taking the glass of wine with her. She walked in the middle of the stage, determined to get that smile off her face. When everybody settled down, Diane was stunned to find Hillary next to her. It wasn’t supposed to be like that on script.

Hillary wasn’t smiling. Neither was Diane. Everybody was fixated on the two women, thinking that it was part of the script.

“You butchered the song”, Hillary said with a venom only found in a Mexican soap opera antagonist. “Only a fool would say that my rival has been born”.

Everybody was silent, the tension between the two women palpable. Diane was so stunned that she could not muster even a single word.

Hillary licked her lips, loving the attention she was having. She felt she was born to do this.

“ _You’re nothing but a second rate...”_

Diane’s eyes widened.

“ _...trying hard...”_

Diane already took a step back.

“ _...copycat!”_

Hillary threw the wine glass on Diane’s face, spilling wine all over Diane’s sequined dress. Apparently, the audience was so impressed that they gave the two of them a standing ovation. Half of the room thought it was great acting, while the other half was just happy that Diane got humiliated in public.

Suppressing her smile, Hillary found Sheila and Jimmy in the audience, giving her a thumbs up and a wink. Hillary mouthed _thank you_ to both of them.

* * *

Back in their bedroom, Bill was laughing at the video of Hillary’s performance. He could not have been happier at the result. He kissed her crown as she snuggled towards him in their marital bed.

“God Hillary, you’re amazing” Bill cooed. “I am so proud of my girl”.

Hillary could not help but smile. “Thanks. But the entire thing was your idea”

Bill chuckled. “Well, I caught my staff Amy De Luna watching a movie on her iPhone. I caught the subtitles and I thought those were appropriate when you told me about the musical. I had her proofread the lines I wrote for maximum effect”.

“Wow, Bill. You’re amazing sometimes. Well, no. You’re always amazing” Hillary cooed.

“Awww, shucks Babe” Bill’s cheeks reddened. “Don’t I have any reward for my amazing work?”

Hillary reached up to kiss him tenderly on the lips. “Not now, Babe. I am sooooo tired. Maybe tomorrow?”

Bill pouted. “Alright, Babe. You must have been pretty tired”

She arranged her pillow. “I know. I’m pretty tired lately. And I don’t think it’s just the rehearsals. I’m tired even on weekends”.

“Maybe you should see the doctor” Bill suggested.

“I will. After I have finished the Windshaw case” Hillary said, turning off her lampshade. “Good night, Handsome”

“Good night, Beautiful. May you dream of our future baby”.

Hillary smiled as she closed her eyes, still disbelieving that she married the kindest, sexiest and most handsome man on Earth.


	7. Sloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's the last sin! But we're not done yet.

_Monday, 7:57am_

Bill was scrambling in the shower, racing against time to beat his 8:30am call time for a press conference on his proposed budget in the state Capitol. He was furious at himself for being a fucking Sleeping Beauty at this crucial day. It wasn't as if he was blameless, though. He spent the previous night making love with Hillary over and over again, that both had slept at almost 2 am.

Another thing that made him furious with himself that day was that he could not be able to do his sacred morning ritual: jacking off inside the shower. His masturbation in the shower was as unbroken as his morning prayers. It gives him the pep in his step, like a chug of Bacchus to keep him up and running  But because he had slept his way to Dreamland, he didn't have a spare window for his ritual, and it made him cranky.

Bill debated whether to squeeze in a minute, but his phone snoozed for 8 am and he almost fell off the tub when he hurried back to the bedroom.

He was startled to find Hillary, who also had an 8:30am call time, still sleeping soundly in their bed. He didn't have a heart to wake her up _(Fuck, she looked so damn beautiful)_ but he worried that she might get in trouble if she came late. After debating with himself, he decided to wake her up.

He knelt beside her and dipped his head to kiss her awake, hoping it will dampen her expected fury.

"Wake up, Sunshine" he whispered in her ear.

Instead of opening her eyes, she shifted and turned her body away from him, sleeping on her side.

Bill frowned. Oh boy. This was harder than he thought. He really wanted to let her sleep but he didn't want her to stress out over her (eventual) tardiness either so she walked around the bed and lied beside her.

"Hilly" he whispered again. No response.

He was running out of options but he really needed to wake her up. All things be damned, he reached her sensitive spot in her waist and tickled her like there was no tomorrow.

Hillary's eyes popped open and she shot her arms wide, accidentally hitting Bill on the nose, which made him yelp in pain. She turned around and was horrified to see him rub his nose gingerly.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry" she said sheepishly, biting her lip. "Want me to kiss it better?".

_Damn you should, it's fucking painful_ , Bill thought. But it touched him that she was so sensitive when it comes to him. In their relationship, Hillary was not the submissive wife, but she knew her boundaries, and so did he. Their marriage was built on mutual trust and respect.

"I'd love to" he said.

Hillary smiled as she reached to his nose and gently planted a kiss on the tip.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much. So much better" he replied. He was telling the truth.

"I'm glad". Hillary noticed that he was wearing his shirt. "What time is it?"

"8:15"

Hillary bolted up from bed and ran towards the bathroom, letting out a litany of "Shit" along the way. Bill went off the bed as he heard her cuss more while doing her five-minute shower.

"Billdamnyouwhydidntyouwakemeupearlieryouscumthisisyourfaultyoutiremelastandthenyoudidntwakemeupyoupieceofshit..."

Bill simply chuckled as he fastened his cuffs. Ah, he loved her so much. Even when she's crazy.

* * *

  _Monday, 8:39 pm_

Unlike their usual routine, Bill arrived at the Mansion alone. Hillary had called him several hours earlier to tell him that she's off from work early because of exhaustion.  It wasn't the first time in weeks that she called in sick. There were days that she was incredibly under the weather. There were also days that she was like the Energizer Bunny. He couldn't pinpoint what she was going through, and he was insistent that she go see a doctor.

"After the Windshaw case" she always promised.

But now that the Windshaw case was nearing its conclusion, Bill was nagging her to go see a doctor. However, her near-constant exhaustion always prompted Hillary to choose sleep over the promised consultation.

That evening,Bill went straight up to their bedroom to find Hillary, wearing a black lacy nightie with her smooth legs exposed, reading a book behind her large glasses. He never thought the combination of sexy and nerd could be so...exhilarating.

And titillating.

Bill let out a devilish grin as he scooted next to her in the bed, wrapping her arms around her waist. She placed the book in her bedside table and took off her glasses. She then slowly devoured his mouth like a yummy treat, wrapping her arms around him so he wouldn't let go. She shifted and rested her legs atop his, waiting for him to ravish her.

When they mutually broke apart, they were thrilled. Even though they have shared countless kisses over the years, to them, each one was unique and special sent chills down their spines that never got old.

"You're such an expert kisser" Bill complemented his wife.

Hillary giggled, licking her lips. "I had lots of practice".

Bill winked, flashing his million dollar smile. "I am happy to be your practice buddy". His large hand made its way to her right breast, cupping and pinching it. "What's with the sexy outfit, by the way?"

She leaned her forehead so that his lips were touching it. "I wanted to apologize to you for punching your nose earlier. I'm sorry".

He wanted to say "awwwww" but he felt it would ruin the moment. "I gladly accept your apology".

"I'm glad"

Hillary took of one of the spaghetti straps of her night gown and Bill plunged into her shoulder with gusto. He licked and sucked the crook of her neck, planting his mark on her throat. She arched her neck upward, begging him to suck her more. He happily obliged. Who wouldn't want to give the whole world to his amazing woman?

She pulled away, wanting to ravish him in return. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt. As more and more of his body was revealed, the more Hillary's appetite for him intensified. She rubbed her palms against the expanse of his chest, noticing that it was broader than before, thanks to Bill's push-ups. She really liked how more toned his body was. It just made him more irresistible to her eyes.

Despite Hillary who was supposed to be apologizing to Bill and should be showering him with attention, it was Bill who was giving the attention more. Not than he minded it. He was addicted to her body, her scent, her soul. She was like an Aphrodite and an Athena combined into a single person. That perfect combination made Hillary, in Bill's opinion, a rare find.

Bill took off the other strap from her shoulder and pulled her nightie downwards, revealing her supple breast, ripe for sucking. Like a baby, he sucked a nipple with intense fervor,  licking it like a sweet lollipop, so intense that Hillary felt a surreal sensation gripping her entire body that she was almost sure that it was breast orgasm.

"God, Bill" Hillary panted "you...you're incredible".

He shot an eyebrow up. "Uh...thanks? What for?"

"I think" she gasped "you just gave me orgasm. On the breast"

He couldn't help but smile. The mythical breast orgasm wasn't so mythical at all. It didn't hurt his ego knowing that he gave that rare kind of climax to his wife.

He felt like a fucking god.

Incensed by his achievement, he was determined to pleasure Hillary more. He pulled her nightie off her body so that shes naked as the day she was born. He was pleased that she wasn't wearing an underwear. He pushed her to he bed and went down on her. He planted soft kisses on her flat stomach (which he thought was firmer than usual), all the way down to her scorching heat. His mouth closed in on her clit and sucked it like a ripe piece of fruit.

Hillary arched her back and gripped a handful of sheet as he devoured her alive. His tongue flickered her nub until it became swollen. She became wetter and wetter as he continued making love to her with his mouth, his tongue flat as he lapped her senselessly. When he felt Hillary was on the edge, his licks became more subdued as he inserted a finger in her slippery slit.

"Oh dear God, fuck me with your finger, Bill, yes...." she moaned.

He pushed his long, slender finger into her and curled it a bit so it hit her g-spot. The intense pleasurable, drive Hillary nuts, involuntarily opening her legs wider. Seeing that she was open and ready, he pushed another finger, causing her eyes to pop open and her jaw to drop, her body stiff from the delirious pleasure.

He fucked her with fingers while she rode him as if his digits was his cock. Meanwhile, his real cock was straining in his pants, jealous of the fingers that are penetrating her pussy. Knowing that she was back on the edge, he launched forward to lick and suck her again, determined to bring her to a spine-shattering climax.

Her muscles clamped down on his fingers as he felt the rush of fluids inside her walls, stroking her furiously like his life depended on it. She was pumping hard against his fingers, and he was excited that she would do the same on his cock. Ripples and ripples of pleasure washed over her body as she arched her back, exhausting all the pleasure that she could get, and then deflated, her energy depleted.

Bill turned around to take off his pants and briefs, now ready for the grand finale. His cock jerked on its own, excited to unite with her heat. He stroked himself in anticipation, further hardening his member.  However, as soon as he turned back to Hillary, he was stunned to see her sleeping soundly, mewling like a kitten.

He almost wanted to strangle Hillary for leaving him like this. But of course, he would never do that. Instead, he grabbed his phone and went straight to the bathroom, the picture of Hillary and Lisa flashing on the screen, spewing a litany of curses in between.

* * *

The next day, Hillary woke up to the most excruciating pain in her abdomen, similar to her dysmenorrhea but ten times worse. She cried and thrashed on the bed, causing Bill to wake up. She rubbed her belly to ease the sharp pain, but it was no use. She was in tears.

Bill tapped her shoulder. "Are you okay, Baby?"

She shook her head. "Uh uh. It hurts so much, Honey"

He was so worried. "What did you eat yesterday?"

She tried to recall in the midst of incredible pain. "My usual. Oatmeal, coffee and fruits for breakfast. Chicken salad for lunch. Wheat bread and cream cheese for dinner".

Bill was suspicious. "Are you sure the cream cheese is okay? Might be food poisoning".

Hillary nodded, still in tears. "Yeah. We just bought the cream cheese last Friday, remember? It was in the fridge the whole time. I just opened it yesterday".

So food poisoning's off. Bill could think of another reason for her abdominal pain, but he's too scared to bring that up.

He reached for his phone to call their personal doctor, Dr. Ann Fulton, to come to the Mansion. Thankfully, Dr. Fulton was free that day and she would be coming to the Mansion that morning. For the meantime, she advised hot compress for Hillary. Bill called for a staff and asked him to buy several items. The staff quickly obliged as the First Couple waited for  
Dr. Fulton's arrival.

Bill was called his and Hillary's secretaries, telling them that they would miss work. Since she was still naked from last night, Bill helped her into a fresh nightgown. She, on the other hand, fell back asleep with the hot compress in her belly after he gave her a quick massage. He was relieved that she had somehow calmed down.

When Dr. Fulton arrived, she immediately got to work and checked Hillary's vitals: her pulse, breathing and blood pressure among others. She had also asked about Hillary's meals yesterday. Like Bill, Dr. Fulton thought it wasn't food poisoning that made Hillary ill. Finally, Dr. Fulton asked for a sample of her pee.

"I'm suspecting urinary tract infection", she explained. "A urinalysis can confirm it".

Bill nodded. Dr. Fulton left the mansion, promising to give them the results of the urinalysis and the subsequent prescriptions, if any.

While waiting for the results, Bill had a nagging feeling that it wasn't an infection that was causing Hillary pain. For weeks now, ever since the episode of the McDonald's delivery, he had been noticing a change in her behavior and her physiology. He wasn't a doctor, so he kept his opinion to himself.

Finally, Dr. Fulton came back with the results. The urinalysis confirmed her suspicions, so she gave them prescription for an antibiotic. Bill nodded and thanked Dr. Fulton when she left.

Bill was ready to buy an antibiotic for her, but the nagging feeling persisted. He feared that the antibiotic was his now-or-never moment. What if....what if he was right?

He rummaged through the items he asked his staff to buy and found what was looking for. He asked the same staff to buy the antibiotic Dr. Fulton had prescribed. Meanwhile, he went back to their bedroom and found a sleeping Hillary.

Bill gently patted his wife awake, laying the pregnancy test in front of her.

"What's this?" Hillary asked, confused.

"Baby, before you drink your antibiotic, I want you to pee on this. I just want to be sure" he pleaded her.

Both of them stared at each other, unsure of what the future might bring.


	8. Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final installment of Seven Capital Sins! *sniff* I never thought I'd have so much fun writing this. 
> 
> I hope to post the next chapter of A Divine Conspiracy next weekend. I am currently reviewing for my exam and working on another fantasy AU. I hope I can post a full synopsis on [Tumblr](http://the-evergreen-eagle.tumblr.com) this weekend. 
> 
> To all my readers....thank you!!!

Hillary curled up into a ball on top of the bed while Bill paced back and forth for what had been the longest two minutes of their lives. Litany of crazy thoughts entered and left their heads as they waited for Hillary's iPhone to ring the alarm.

_What if it turned positive?_

_What if it's not?_

_What if it's cancer?_

The last one was just silly. Hillary would have laughed out loud if she was not shaking. Her heart was pumping so fast that she was sure it was double her normal rate.

Suddenly, Fight Song erupted from her phone.

_Like a small boat, in the ocean..._

Bill raised his eyebrows.

Hillary looked at him sheepishly. "That's my alarm. I switched it yesterday".

Bill was incredulous. "What for?"

She snatched the phone from her bedside table. "I'm not over it yet!"

He rolled his eyes. "So, who's gonna look at it?"

The question seemed to have taken both of them aback, even Bill. Both of them opened their eyes wide, rooted on their spots.

"Uhm..." Hillary stammered, her heart beating yet faster.

Bill realized how awful it was if Hillary, given her situation, would be the first to see the results if it was bad, so he decided to be the one to look at it.

"I'll go inside, Baby", he offered.

"Thanks".

Bill's palms were cold and sweaty when entered the toilet. He reached for his towel first to dry his sopping hands. Even with the moisture gone, his hands were in no shape to hold the test strip because his hands were shaking badly.

_Oh fuck._

After several minutes of doing some yoga techniques, Bill was able to calm himself. Whew. He could do this. It's just a test, it's just a test, it's just a test....

Bill slowly crept towards the sink where three pregnancy tests lay waiting on the surface.

_Two lines._

_All three of them_.

 _Two lines times three tests is six lines_...Bill shook his head furiously. What the fuck was he thinking? Realizing what said in his mind, he looked at the test again just to be sure..

_Two lines._

_All three of them._

Bill's heart raced. He could not believe what he was seeing.

OH MY FUCKING GOD.

The realization slowly poured in. Warmth returned to his body he experienced the thrill of being an expecting father for the first time.

He was so thrilled that he felt a little wetness in his briefs.

"Oh come on" Bill said to himself, deflating his bubble of joy a little. He unzipped his pants and decided to take a piss or he could have peed on Hillary afterwards.

* * *

Hillary bolted up from her ball when she heard the sound of the toilet flushing.

_What the fuck is that fucker doing?!_

Her temper started to flare when Bill emerged from the door, his face unreadable. He sat beside her in ther marital bed.

"So?" she asked expectantly.

So....I took a piss" Bill said nonchalantly

"What?!" Hillary was furious. She could have died right there because of the tension and all he did was to take a fucking piss?! That did it. Hillary grabbed a pillow and whacked him endlessly with it.

"You...fucker...You said you'll take a look...and all you did...was to take...a big...fucking...piss" Hillary grunted as she hit and hit Bill with the pillow.

"Ow! Ow! Wait....wait...stop...let me explain..." Bill tried to talk in the middle of the endless whacking.

Hillary stopped. "What the fuck are you thinking?! I'm as nervous as fucking and hell and than you fuck all over me?!" she screamed furiously.

"Alright, alright, I'll explain" Apparently, keeping Hillary in dramatic suspense was probably not the best idea.

Hillary folded her arms, still pissed. "Fine"

"Okay," Bill took a deep breath "I took a piss because I wet my pants"

Hillary's frown deepened and she whacked him again "That's it. We're gonna have your cock checked in the next doctor's visit".

"No! No! No! That's not it!"

"Then what is it?"

Bill removed the pillow from her hands so he couls hold it while breaking the news to her. He looked at her in the eye, hoping it would give her the same feeling that he felt.

"The reason that I went my pants is that I was so thrilled...so thrilled the we're gonna be parents".

Hillary froze, completely devoid of feelings or capacity to think. Bill allowed her to process the news. After all, it shocked him the same way too.

"Say it again, Billy," she whispered.

"We're going to be parents," Bill repeated.

That did it. Hillary, finally realizing what Bill said, broke down and launched herself into his arms, sobbing and speaking incoherently.

"Oh my God...Billy...I am so happy...we're gonna be parents...I never thought...it could feel like this," she wept, drenching Bill's shirt with her tears.

Bill began to cry, he too consumed with utter happiness. "I know, Hilly. In a few months, we're gonna be Mom and Dad. We're gonna have a family".

"Oh yes, Billy. We are," Hillary snuggled closer.

"I love you Hilly,' Bill said truthfully. "Marrying you has been the best decision I have ever made in my entire life".

Hillary looked up, wanting to see his eyes when she says it.

"I love you too, Bill. I thank God he gave you to me".

* * *

"FUCK YOU BILL CLINTOOOOOOOOOON!"

Hillary screamed in pain as she pushed the baby out of her womb. She and Bill were inside the delivery room, and she had been making a ruckus for three hours now.

For the past few months, Hillary had been subjected to bed rest. When her OB-GYN tested her, they found out that her myoma was obstructing her womb, and she would need to manage it. They could not take it off via surgery because it would be too dangerous for the baby, so the decided to keep the myoma as it was. It would shrink and dissolve once Hillary hit her menopause.

With the myoma inside, Hillary's pregnancy had been hell, especially during the first trimester. She was in constant pain. She could barely get out bed, otherwise her belly would hurt. She was so weak that she had to file a leave at Rose.  Once, she had a scary bleeding that she thought she had lost their baby. But thank God, that's what all it was - a bleeding. Their baby was safe.

When the fifth month came, it was time for the gender reveal. Bill and Hillary were delighted to find out that their baby was a girl.

"Wake up, it's a Chelsea morning" they sang in unison inside the clinic, albeit off-key. (Well actually, it was only Hillary who was off-key).

The pregnancy was probably the worst nine months Hillary's life. But Bill was always there to make it better. She had been cranky, moody, crazy, sick and all of that, but Bill was ever loving and caring for his two girls.

This was their first real test as husband and wife, and they passed it with flying colors.

Inside the delivery room, Hillary was still in extreme pain. The anesthesia was starting to wear off so she requested another tube to be injected on her. However, the anesthesiologist said no. She would have to endure the pain longer.

"OH FUCK. THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT BILL CLINTON! IF YOU DIDN'T FUCK ME, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED YOU FUCKER!"

They were starting to attract curious glances from people in and out of the delivery room. Bill felt a little embarassed at her...extreme honesty. He felt sheepish as the other people inside gave their governor a disgusted look.

"Sorry," he apologized meekly, scratching his nape.

Now back to Hillary. The doctor said she could almost see Chelsea's head from her birth canal. Bill went up to Hillary to give her an encouragement, holding her hand tightly and kissing it.

"You're doing well, Baby. Just a little push. Chelsea's almost out".

"Okay," Hillary gasped. "I'm not sure if I can take it much longer".

"You can do it, Hilly. I love you," he encouraged her, kissing on the cheek.

Hillary nodded, appreciating his vote of confidence. Bill went to the other end of the gourney where he could see Hillary's legs spread wide open.

"Alright, Mrs. Clinton, let's do it again," the doctor said. "On the count of three. One..two..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH"

Slowly, Bill could see the baby's head poke out of her birth canal. He could hear the doctor encouraging her. Bill did too. His heart fluttered when the rest of the baby's body emerged of her womb, small and vulnerable.

_And so beautiful._

But Bill did not get to admire his daughter for so long because he felt a sharp pain in his jaw, throwing him away from the gourney. Apparently, Hillary, in the middle of her final push, kicked her foot and it hit his jaw.

"Ow ow ow ow," he whimpered as he gingerly rubbed his jaw.

Because he was nursing his broken jaw, he was not able to see the moment their baby cry for the first time. He turned around and saw Chelsea, held upside down by the doctor, wail and cry endlessly.

The screeching sound brought joy to his heart.

The doctors were both cleaning Hillary and Chelsea up, blood present all over the sheets and medical equipment. When both of the girls were cleaned up, the doctor called Bill to hand over their daughter.

_Oh my God._

Chelsea was the most precious thing he had ever seen.

Bill, being the country boy that he was, cried as he brought Chelsea to a still weak Hillary. His wife's eyes were still closed due to exhaustion, but she was conscious.

"Hey Hilly," he said. "Look who's here".

Hillary weakly turned her head to he side and saw the beautiful faces of her husband, who was smiling from ear to ear, and their baby, who was fast asleep.

Even in a very weak state, Hillary managed to cry. Tears slowly pour over hear face as she drank the sight in front of her.

She had never felt so complete.

She reached out and touched Chelsea's face. She shivered as she ran her fingers through her baby's chubby cheek.

"Oh Chelsea...," Hillary whimpered. "Billy, this is the happiest and proudest of moment in my life".

"Me too, Hilly," Bill sniffed.

Hillary cupped Bill's face and whispered. "I want to have another baby".

Bill could not believe his ears. "But Hilly, you've gone through hell this past nine months..."

She simply nodded.

"I know. And I would be happy to go through hell and back, just for you and our children".

 


End file.
